A Different Fate
by Fayr
Summary: Why are the crests of Light and Hope so special? What if the selection of the destined for these crests was a mistake? What if TK was a mistake?
1. Default Chapter

This story will take place after the second season of Digimon, but this prologue takes place at the battle at Heightonview Terrace.You know, that battle between Greymon and Parrotmon in the movie.So if you haven't seen the movie yet, this will spoil it a bit for you.

Just to warn you, I'll be using the Japanese versions of the destined's names, and their American versions will be used as nicknames.So for this part you'll have to know that:

Ishida Yamato=Matt

Takaishi Takeru=TK

Yagami Taichi=Tai

Oh yeah, and I also add a Japanese word in at the end.I just think it sounds better in Japanese.

Oneesama=Older sister

But attacks and digimon's names will remain the same as how it is seen on Fox Kids.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.Toei and Fox Kids do.Don't sue.Need the money for college.

A Different Fate 

_"I hate you! I _hate _you!_I HATE YOU!_"_

Sadame Shikkaku

Prologue: Intervention

Young Takaishi Takeru ran as fast as his short legs would let him.He ran as if his small life depended on it although he was only trying to outrun his elder brother, Ishida Yamato.Yamato was yelling and waving his arms, his face a bright shade of red from his exertions.

It wasn't that he was angry with his smaller brother.Far from it.He was more worried for his baby brother's safety, and it came out as anger that Takeru wouldn't acknowledge his yells. He was getting frustrated in how to deal with the current situation.His baby brother was being an idiot and running out into danger like an . . . like an . . . idiot.Yamato growled.And he, _himself,_ had to be an even bigger idiot chasing the younger blond-haired boy right into a battle.

What had happened was that a few minutes earlier, strange lights started appearing in the sky.It was like extremely long, blunt spikes, silvery and reflecting a multitude of colors from unknown light sources, were bending together.Weaving and molding themselves to form an enormous egg.TK had seen the flashing first and brought his brother's attention to the spectacle happening in the sky when he opened the balcony door and pointed at it.Yamato didn't know what to think except maybe he was dreaming.But when he'd grabbed his brother in a protective hug, TK's cold and shivering body had felt all too real.He was about to drag the smaller boy into the apartment, when the "egg" suddenly flashed and a large parrot-like bird appeared.A few seconds later three large balls of fire were launched at the bird, missing entirely.

The bird circled back and landed in the courtyard of Heightonview Terrace.Then another monster showed up, smaller than the parrot and more dinosaur-like.Yamato gasped and put his binoculars to his eyes.It-it couldn't be . . .He got a good look at Taichi and his younger sister before the electric attack from the bird slammed into the dinosaur, causing the bridge overhead to collapse on both humans and digimon.

Then everything went haywire.

Phone conversations became static, microwave timers dinged repeatedly, and electrical clocks ran through the numeral digits too fast for the eye to see.Lights flashed on and off inside homes, causing the drama being played out in the courtyard to become surreal.

It was a different dinosaur which rose up from the ashes of crumbled asphalt.He was bigger, with a mean, spikey helmet.Yamato squinted his eyes, having lost his binoculars to an excited TK.He could barely making out the two tiny humans underneath the belly of the tyrannosaurus.Then the monster let loose a blast of something blue, slamming the parrot back into a concrete wall.That was when TK broke out of his grasp and started running outside.

The blue-eyed Yamato gave a shout of surprise before chasing after his brother.

Unfortunately the elevators were out of order because of the strange power failure, so Yamato had to chase him down several flights of stairs.On the first landing he'd almost caught the toddler, but a titanic crash from outside reverberated throughout the building causing Yamato to lose his step and grab onto the handles for support.At the bottom, young Takeru took off like a flash for the front doors of the apartment complex and was out before his elder brother could hold him back.Takeru paused a few moments and whipped his head around as if looking for something as a resounding **crash** shook the ground and threw both golden-haired children down.It was followed by, "SONIC DESTROYER!" followed by another loud boom which shook the area again.Then an uneasy silence followed.

But straining his ears, Yamato could barely make out the childish voice of his best friend's little sister.Crying out to something. . . .

Yamato looked up dizzily and sighed silently in relief when he saw his brother stand up shakily.Then his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to shout, to scream, to warn Takeru to get out of the way!But all that came out was a croak as his throat squeezed tight and everything slowed to a crawl.

He pushed himself up, screaming silently. Threw his body forward and tried to get there in time.Pushing himself to move, move, move!But knowing that he was too late.

He saw Takeru blink and look in his direction before directing his eyes upwards as something caught his attention.Takeru's eyes widened and he opened his mouth.Yamato could hear Takeru's gasp like a gunshot ringing right through him.He forced his legs forward, feeling like he was dragging through a lake of molasses.He wouldn't make it.Hewas too far.The tightness in his throat slowly spread down to his chest, constricting his lungs, making him gasp for breath.He would be too late.

Takeru wrapped his arms over his head and bent over, as if it would protect him from the large piece of rubble falling, falling straight for him.Suddenly a light flashed, glowing brightly from the center of Takeru's chest.It limned his figure as he stayed crouched, then it flashed again, forcing Yamato to cover his eyes and peek through his fingers.It brightened once more, making him close his eyes, but not before he caught a glimpse of the large and golden-tinged angel wings which had sprouted from young Takeru's back.Large wings which seemed insubstantial.Yet incredibly real with soft white feathers which rippled as the wings slowly unfurled and stretched and stretched, until they could do so no more.

When Yamato opened his eyes, he found a pile of rubble where his brother had been.He stared at the pile disbelievingly.His eyes were wide and the air rushed into his mouth, which refused to close.The dark pile of rubble stood in an eerie silence, which seemed to drag as Yamato forced himself to breath again.The wind blew, tugging at his pajamas, whipping clouds of dust around his feet, around the mound of his brother's final resting place.He blinked quickly, not believing, not wanting to believe; that it was all a bad dream--a very, very bad dream.But still the mountain of concrete and wood stood silently, mocking him, whispering silently, "You've failed. . . .You've failed. . . ." 

A soft cough to his right broke through his haze of shock.But it was the sudden and shrill blow of the whistle, which made him turn his head.His eyes caught two figures kneeling on the ground before the gigantic tyrannosaurus, the smaller held in a protective hold much like he had done for his younger brother.

The whistle blew on for what seemed like hours before the brown-haired boy ran out of breath.

There was a moment, a pause, the air stood still, and time stopped.Everyone waited with bated breath.

Then Greymon's eyes snapped open.

From the pile of rubble before Yamato, a light, like that of a supernova, burst from the cracks and as if gathering in power it faded for a moment before streaming out again in one powerful rush.

Within the middle a globe of pure golden light burned exceedingly bright, creating an illusory world of daylight right within the courtyard of Heightonview Terrace.The globe flashed out and sent the wood and concrete blowing in all directions.Amazingly not one scratched or injured the blue-eyed Yamato, standing with his arms covering his face, right before the explosion.

Then, it was all over.

A small haze of dust settled over the region and the boy slowly lowered his arms.He gasped softly as he stared at the ground where the rubble, the globe, _his brother_ had been.Slowly the pseudo fog parted and within the drifting fingers of dust, he saw a faint glint of gold.

"TK!" he screamed as he rushed to his brother's side.

Up in the apartment complex Yamato and Takeru had just exited, one balcony over, a boy stared not at where the battle of the monsters had been, but at two equally blond-haired individuals in the courtyard below.His eyes were hard and glittered with an unnatural hatred in one so young.

"Oneesama," his voice was low and controlled, "I hate you."

A few feet away, a young girl crouched weeping uncontrollably and whispering, "I'm sorry.I'm sorry," over and over again.

"I hate you.I _hate _you." Now it seemed like he was not speaking to her but to the two young boys far below the balcony on the ground, "_I HATE YOU!_" 

Well?Good?Bad?So-so?_Constructive _criticisms are more then welcome.Flames are understandable as there are some juveniles out there who can't express themselves any other way.(If the story sucks, tell me why.Hint, hint.)


	2. Meetings

This story will take place after the second season of Digimon, but this story begins two years after 02

This story begins two years after 02.I'll assume the events of 02 took a year and I don't know the definite ages of all the characters, so the ages are as follows:

Joe=17Jyou Kido

MattYamato Ishida

TaiTaichi Yagami

Sora=16Sora Takenouchi

IzzyKoushiro Izumi

MimiMimi Tachikawa

TKTakeru Takaishi

KariHikari Yagami

Davis=14Daisuke Motomiya

YoleiMiyako Inoue

KenKen Ichijouji

Cody=12Iori Hida

Just to warn you, I'll be using the Japanese versions of the destined's names, and their American versions will be used as nicknames.So if you look at the ages, their Japanese counterparts will be next to their names.

But attacks and digimon's names will remain the same as how it is seen on Fox Kids.

Oh yeah, I also use two Japanese words, because I think it sounds better in Japanese.

Oneesama=Older sister

Ototochan=Little brother

And in response to all of you reading this:THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!And if you didn't understand the ending of the prologue, DON'T WORRY!Sorry, but I was doing it on purpose.I'm _trying_ to be ambiguous.But if you do understand the ending, wow!I have to congratulate you!But you should be able to understand the ending by this chapter.If you still don't, I'll have to find some corner and bawl my eyes out because I'm such a lousy writer.Waaahhhhhhh!

Brother shouts, "But you already are a lousy writer!"

WAP!(I know that already.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.Toei, Bandai, and Fox Kids do.Don't sue.Need the money for college.

A Different Fate 

** **

_"I don't like him."_

Takaishi Takeru

Chapter One: Meetings

Takeru's ocean blue eyes searched the homeroom class of his eighth-grade year, trying to find a familiar face.Students in green school uniforms lounged around in groups, laughing and talking excitedly.A couple of clowns were at the boards, drawing a monster, which looked suspiciously like a digimon and a person (presumably the teacher) cowering before its fangs.Two girls in identical pigtails sat next to the window and giggled as they pointed to another longhaired girl sitting one desk over and engrossed in a book.Upon finding no one he knew, the golden-haired boy sighed silently and moved from his post at the door, allowing more students to enter.

He surveyed the desks, finding the perfect one next to the girl and her book.He made his way over, ignoring how the twins had suddenly stopped pointing at the girl and were now focused on him.He set his backpack down in the chair and gently tapped her shoulder.

She blinked and looked up at him, her brown eyes questioning.

"Hi," Takeru smiled brightly, "I'm Takaishi Takeru.I was wondering if anyone was going to sit here?"He indicated the desk he'd set his backpack in.

She was startled, as if no one had ever asked her permission in her life, but she shook her head.The short braids on the side of her head whipped back and forth and the free flow of the rest in the back swished gently. Black wisps flew into her face and she brushed them back impatiently as she studied Takeru intently.She seemed almost suspicious of him.Her large eyes narrowing slightly when Takeru's smile widened even more.

He sat down after removing his backpack and regarded her curiously.No one he'd met had ever treated him like a suspicious criminal the first he'd introduced himself.The only reason he'd chosen this particular desk was for the fact that it was right next to the window and it got the most amount of sunlight in the entire room.But then, he supposed, the girl just might not like strange boys coming up to her and introducing themselves.

_'Heh, probably thinks I'm a pervert now.'_Takeru grabbed a pencil out of the front pocket of his backpack and tapped it absently.He stared out the window, letting the warmth of the sunlight seep into him.

"Hikage. . . ."

"Huh?"The voice had been so quiet, he thought he'd imagined it.

"My name. . . .It's Sadame Hikage."

"Oh. . . .Um, hi."Takeru didn't know what to do.Despite the fact that he had his own female fan club, he wasn't exactly a lady charmer.In fact he was quite _clumsy_ around females.The only ones he felt comfortable with were the digidestined and they were exceptions because he'd already fought battles with them, so they were more than mere comrades or fellow students.He'd only introduced himself to her because she seemed like she needed a friendly smile, but when she'd brushed off his attempt at friendship, he had dropped it.But now that she was peeking at him shyly, Takeru was all too aware that she was a _girl_.What was he supposed to do?What was he supposed to say?What?What?What?!

While the blonde-haired boy was busy thinking up a response, the quiet Hikage just stared at him, wondering where she'd seen him before.He seemed so familiar.She shook her head, scolding herself gently.It wasn't everyday that she would meet a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Japanese boy.So why did he seem so familiar?

Takeru's eyes finally alighted upon the book she held in her hands and he let out a nervous cough before speaking.

"_Crest of the Stars_, huh?Is that science fiction?"

"Yes. . . ."

"Well, um, you like those kind of books?"Takeru wanted to bang his head against the desk.What an incredibly _stupid_ question!

"Yeah. . . ."

"Uh-huh. . . ."

Hikage stared shyly at the floor between them.Takeru just stared at his pencil, tapping it gently against his desk, and wishing Daisuke or Hikari were here.They would be able to talk to her and get her out of her shell.He felt stumped!

After a few seconds, the dark-haired girl turned in her desk and went back to reading.Takeru let out a silent sigh of relief.

_'Maybe I can ask Kari or Miyako to talk to her later.'_

__"Oneesama, I thought you were going to save this seat for me!"

Takeru looked down to see a pair of legs enclosed in the trousers of the school's boy uniform.He followed them up slowly to find a boy of medium height with close-cropped dark hair and a fringe over one brow.His dark brown eyes smiled slyly down at Takeru as he in turn surveyed the golden-haired boy before him.He raised one eyebrow when Takeru blinked innocently up at him and the slow tempo of his tapping pencil slowly died out.

Whipping his ocean-blue eyes back to the silent Hikage, Takeru confirmed that the boy did indeed resemble her a great deal.But while she stared at him with a serious, almost sad gaze, her brother was the complete opposite.He was mischievous and sly.And looking back into those laughing brown orbs, Takeru could almost see something . . . sinister, but he shook his head mentally, laughing at himself for even considering anything of the sort.He could just picture Matt giving him a small, rare smile and ruffling his messy blonde hair after telling him all that.

"Well the seats taken, so I guess I'll have to sit here then."The dark-haired boy flopped into the desk behind Takeru, causing the latter to turn around and give a friendly smile.

"I'm Takaishi Takeru."He offered his hand, "What's yours?"

Something flashed in the other boy's eyes, but it was too quick for Takeru to take note of.

"I'm Shikkaku," he grabbed Takeru's hand and shook it vigorously, "Sadame Shikkaku."

"Well, Shikkaku," his ocean blue eyes bright, Takeru glanced at Hikage, who had stared silently throughout the whole exchange.Her whole demeanor had suddenly changed.She was now staring intently at both boys, but in particular at her brother.Her breathing had hitched a little and her muscles were tense.It was as if she was ready for something to explode, so she could jump into action, kicking and swinging.Takeru took note of her actions, but continued as if nothing was happening, "I forgot to mention this to your sister, but you can just call me TK.Everybody else does."

"TK," Shikkaku almost purred the name, reminding Takeru of Gatomon when she pronounced his name."Hmm, that really suits you.TK. . . .What do you think, oneesama?"

Hikage's hands clenched the book she was reading, turning her knuckles white.Through her teeth she seethed, "What do I think of what?"

"Why the nickname 'TK.'It really suits him, don't you think so?"

The turmoil between the two siblings was so tangible, TK could almost taste the sour air hanging between the two.He wanted to break it up somehow, but was quite unsure of what to do.

"Shikkaku," the dark-haired girl bit back.She looked like she was about to say something, but suddenly deflated and went back to staring at the floor, refusing to meet Takeru's eyes."Yes, it does."

Her equally dark-haired twin looked back to Takeru with wide eyes, "So, TK, what kind of clubs are you planning to join this year?"

Looking uncertain, Takeru answered, "I don't know.Maybe basketball."

"Really?You think you might want to join the Self-defense club?I'm the president this year.But with your athletic abilities, I'm pretty sure you won't do so bad."

"The Self-defense club?I don't know," Takeru glanced at Hikage, who was staring intently at her book."What about you, Hikage?Are you in the club, too?"

"Of course she is," Shikkaku smiled slightly his eyes were almost hard when they landed on his twin."She's going to be vice-president this year."

Hikage's chin fell a notch, but she kept her eyes on her book.

Takeru allowed a small frown to appear and he turned back to Shikkaku.But the dark-haired boy just smiled brightly and replied, "But I'm not asking her, I'm asking _you_, Takeru.Do you want to join the club or not?"

"I'll think about it."Still frowning, Takeru turned around in his desk missing the way the other boy's smile had suddenly darkened.

Two minutes before the bell rang, Daisuke ran through the door gasping and wheezing.His uniform jacket hung off one shoulder, the tie was loosened and flipped over one shoulder, holding the top of the shirt together where he had not buttoned the first three buttons.Dropping gracelessly into the desk in front of Takeru, he panted out, "Whew.Almost (pant, pant) didn't make it."

As Daisuke caught his breath and straightened his clothes out, Takeru smiled slightly, glad there was someone he recognized in this class.

"Hey, Daisuke, better watch where you're going or you might end up repeating the same mistake last year."

Daisuke groaned.His face blushed a bright crimson red and he buried his face in his hands."Please don't _remind_ me of that, TH."

The last year, Daisuke had been running late to the first day of class and in his haste to get into the classroom before the bell rang, he'd bowled over the teacher.To make it worst, the aging female teacher had been wearing a dress.So when the brown-haired missile had slammed into her, she'd flipped end over end and landed on her face with her underwear-clad butt facing the circle of giggling students.Needless to say she'd hounded Daisuke relentlessly the whole yearlong.

TK just grinned."Still, that had been a refreshing way to start the school year."

"Yeah, yeah.Laugh it up, blondie._You _weren't the one who had to sit through three hours of listening to her shriek about kids and their lack of morals these days.It so totally wasn't my _fault!_She shouldn't have blocked the doorway with that huge bottom of hers.I _did_ try going around her, but she was too big!I was only trying to get to class on time!"

By this time Daisuke had lifted his face out of his hands and was wearing an angry expression.He clenched his fist close to his face."And she didn't have to punish me for the whole year for _one _accident!"

Takeru hid a chuckle behind his hand."But you didn't have to tell her to her face, that she shouldn't wear blue panties."His ocean-blue eyes were bright with barely restrained mirth.

Daisuke stopped frowning and looked at Takeru with an almost innocent look."But . . . I meant what I said.Blue panties really don't suit her."

At this point, Takeru just couldn't take it anymore.He gave a low chuckle, which quickly became louder, until finally he threw his head back and started laughing.This caused several heads to turn, most notably, Hikage's, whose stare was indefinable.Shikkaku just smirked.The pig-tailed girls sighed in unison and one could almost see the hearts popping out of their eyes.Two more girls had just been added to Takeru's personal fan club.

"What?" Daisuke gave a small frown."What's so funny?C'mon, PK, tell me!"

"Ha, ha, ha," Takeru shook his head."Heh-heh.It's nothing.It's nothing, Daisuke."

"No way!It was something about _me_, wasn't it?Wasn't it?!Gnyargghhhh.Answer me, you—"Daisuke put one knee down on his chair and towered over the blonde boy threateningly.

BRINNNGGGG!

"Alright class, settle down!"

In a flash, Daisuke was sitting properly even though he continued to fume.From behind him he heard Takeru whisper, "Hey Daisuke, lucky we have a male teacher this year, huh?"

The rest of the day was fairly boring.Daisuke fell asleep soon after the introductions had been made, and amazingly, he managed to avoid detection from the teacher.From time to time, Takeru would glance at Hikage from the corner of his eye and each time he found her in the same position.Her head down, staring only at the surface of her desk.Then he would feel a gaze boring right into the middle of his back, but when he turned around, he'd only find Shikkaku's bright, mischievous face.

When the last bell for the day had rung, students got up simultaneously, as if it had been a choreography of sorts.Chattering brightly, students placed books into backpacks and filed out the door quickly.The glob of green uniformed boys and girls quickly joined the larger mass outside in the hallway, and the noise level rose a few more decibels.

Busy stuffing several textbooks into his bag, Takeru didn't notice the person standing next to his desk until Daisuke spoke up.

"Hey, Kari!"

Takeru's head snapped up and he stared open-mouthed at the red-eyed girl in front of him.Feeling a blush creep up his face, he quickly ducked his head and pretended to be busy ordering his books inside his pack.

"Hi Daisuke.Hi, TK."

Takeru lifted his head.Clearing his throat, he offered a weak hello.She smiled at him and he felt his heart begin to pound just a little harder.

"Hey, TK!"Shikkaku wrapped his arm companionably around the taller, blue-eyed boy and regarded Hikari almost . . . clinically."Who's this?Your girlfriend?I thought you were interested in my sister!"

At this, Hikari immediately lost her smile, "Sister?"

"Yeah.Mm-hm.Oneesama."Shikkaku tossed his head indicating a dark, longhaired girl standing three feet behind him.She didn't acknowledge the quartet in front of her.In fact she didn't acknowledge anybody at all as she continued to stare at the ground, her face expressionless.

"Um," Takeru moved subtly, effectively getting out from underneath Shikkaku's arm, "I think you're mistaken."

"Mistaken?"Shikkaku opened his eyes wide, "but I saw you speaking to her like you were kinda interested."

"Oh, really?"Hikari regarded Takeru with one brow raised.

The latter's eyes widened slightly, "Huh?"

Daisuke frowned.He really didn't like the way Hikari was acting.It seemed like she cared too much.But most of all, he really didn't like this dark-haired kid in front of him.He seemed too . . . oily.

"Wait a minute." Daisuke pointed one finger to Shikkaku, "Who're you?"

Shikkaku blinked innocently, one finger pointing at his nose, "Me?Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.I'm Sadame Shikkaku, and that's my sister, Hikage.Who are you?"

Daisuke puffed out his chest and announced proudly, "You've probably already heard of me . . ."

"Actually no, I haven't."

". . . I'm the school's number one soccer player . . ."

"Sorry, I don't follow the soccer tournaments."

". . . I'm the one, the only . . ."

"So, what's your name, little lady?"

". . . Motomiya Daisuke!"

"Yagami Hikari.And I'm not that little."

"Hey!Wasn't anybody listening to me!"

"I think you might want to shorten your introduction," Takeru said, patting his back consolingly.He turned back to Shikkaku, "Anyway, I was just trying to be friendly to your sister, that's all."

"That's all, huh?Well, gotta go then," he smiled slyly, "and you think about our club, 'kay?Remember, oneesama's the vice-president."

After both had left the room, Hikage exactly three feet behind her brother with her head still bowed, the friends glanced at each other.

"I don't like him," Takeru said simply.

The other two agreed with small nods.

He moved fluidly from one kata to another.His muscles contracted and relaxed, easily remembering the next move and the next one and the next one.He flew across the mat in a high kick.Touching softly onto the padded blue mat, he gathered the subtle strength in his legs and suddenly was three meters in the air, twisting so his leg sweep connected with a number of imaginary attackers.He landed again and quickly put one leg back to maintain his center of balance.

From his defensive position he could see the face of his tormentor a couple feet in front of him, grinning an innocent grin, blue eyes wide with trust.He gave a feral smile, then leapt at the imaginary face putting in a one-two punch combo and adding a kick for good measure.He stayed in that position.His leg high up in the air, the large windows of the gym allowing streams of late afternoon sunlight to limn his figure and turn it into a shadow.

"Ototochan."

He turned towards the quiet voice and gave a wide smirk.The shadows previously obscuring his face disappeared as he shifted to face the person.Smiling dark brown orbs stared into equally dark brown, but serious, orbs.

"Yes, oneesama?"He was panting slightly, a sheen of sweat covered his skin, and the fringe of hair over his left brow was plastered to his head.

"What are . . . what are you planning?"

He laughed and tightened the belt of his practice gi."Planning?Oneesama, you make it sound like I'm about to do something terrible!"

"Ototochan," her voice was suddenly sharp, suddenly fierce, "I know you!I saw that look in your eye when you were talking to TK!"

"TK, is it?"He wrapped one arm around his waist and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Oneesama, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're beginning to get attached to this, TK," he almost spat out the last word.

Hikage lowered her eyes, her voice became meek again, "Why?"

"What's that?Did you ask why?"His voice lost all trace of playfulness and his face turned ugly."How can you ask a question as stupid as that?Eleven years ago, he stole what was rightfully mine, and you have to ask _why?_"(a/n: I think the battle between Parrotmon and Greymon happened when Takeru was three.)

His expression suddenly changed, becoming calculated and cruel."Oneesama, honestly.If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who helped him!_How _can you ask me why?"

"B-but I didn't . . . I didn't know," she whispered.

"Hmph."His expression became serious, almost grave."Oneesama.Are you going to help me this time, or will I have to do this alone?"

The silence between the twins stretched for an interminable time.The sun slowly went behind a cloud casting the scene into shadows.The younger, taller Shikkaku standing before the older, smaller Hikage kneeling on the floor and refusing to meet his gaze.

Then the cloud passed and the dark-haired boy got his quiet answer.

"Of . . . course."

He smiled and turned around throwing a punch."Good."

"But what if . . . he isn't . . ."

"He is. . . ."Shikkaku smirked."Oh, he is. . . ."

The group of three digidestined friends raced to the computer lab.Two more students going the same way soon joined them.Laughing and racing each other, the special group tumbled into the lab and was greeted with a face they didn't expect.

"Jyou!" five voices chorused at once.

The tall, blue-haired young man smiled and straightened from his position in front of the computer.

"Hi guys.I wanted to check on Gomamon since I didn't have a chance all summer to see the little guy.He's been sulking in my e-mails because I took that extra anatomy class."

"Sure, Jyou," Daisuke walked up to the bespectacled young man and craned his neck."Wow, you've really grown taller over the summer."

"Ha-ha.I get that a lot.I think the only one who can look me in the eye now is your brother, TK.Although, looking at you now, I think he's going to have some tough competition in the height department soon."

Takeru gave an embarrassed cough as the tip of his ears reddened slightly.

Jyou's gaze spanned the group, noting the fact that Kari was standing quite close to TK, and Daisuke wasn't jumping all over them to move apart.Maybe the overexcited young boy was beginning to drift from his puppy love.The dark-eyed medical student also noted the small physical appearances that had appeared in the small group.Everyone had grown a bit taller.TK was still the tallest, almost able to stare Jyou right in the eye, followed by brown-haired Daisuke, who'd finally managed to overshoot Miyako, although only by an inch.Kari was the shortest of the older kids.She was half a head shorter than Daisuke and Miyako, and only reached TK's chin.The most dramatic difference, however, was in Iori.

Jyou smiled.The little shrimp had spurted into a fine young man.He was still short compared to other kids his age, but the muscles in his chest from all the kendo training pulled his shoulders back, emphasizing their broadness and showing the hidden strength he had.The confident tilt of his chin and levelness of his gaze already earned him the respect and awe of the other students.He was still a full two and a half heads shorter than Jyou himself, but his quiet nature already showed a maturity beyond his years.

"Alright!Alright!Let's go then!"Daisuke ran back to the group and began pushing them all towards the computer.They laughed at the energetic antics of their unofficial leader, then settled down in front of the computer as Miyako pulled out a D3 digivice.

"Alright!Digiport open!"

As soon as the light had faded from the form of the last person, several digimon were cresting the top of a hill and running to the digidestined, who stood at the foot.Five digimon crashed into five humans.Four of the five humans fell onto their bottoms from the force of their partner's welcome.Amazingly, Iori was the only one still standing, even though his digimon was the heaviest.

Jyou gave a soft smile and started up the hill where he could see an orange, dinosaur-like figure watching the scene almost paternally.

"Hey Agumon."

"Jyou!"The small orange digimon ran the rest of the way to Jyou."Where's Tai?"

"Oh, he mentioned something about Sora and ice cream.Seems like he still won't admit they're an official couple."

"I see.Poor Sora."

The dark-haired man gave a small chuckle, "I guess you're right.Anyway, where's Gomamon?"

"I heard him tell Palmon he was going to the beach for some fun since a certain digipartner didn't seem to find it worth his time to visit him.I wonder who he could be talking about?"

Jyou couldn't decide if the dinosaur digimon was being sarcastic or if he really had no clue.He shrugged mentally, "Thanks Agumon.I'll see you later."

"Anytime.See ya."

He hadn't taken a few steps before he heard Miyako's excited scream.

"KEN!"

The med student turned to watch the scene unfolding before him.An excited purple-haired girl rushed towards the approaching blue-haired boy.Jyou almost called out a warning to Ken before the two collided, but it seemed like the blue-eyed boy was already prepared.The small, worm-like digimon jumped out of his arms two seconds before imminent collision.This action gave Ken enough time to open his arms wide and catch the purple missile as they both crashed to the ground, breathless but laughing.

Closing his mouth and shaking his head at the antics of the young lovers, Jyou finally turned and continued through the dense foliage of the digital world.In the distance he could just make out he splashing of one peeved seal digimon.

Palmon looked at the irritated seal digimon and couldn't help but giggle.His face was just so _cute_ as he splashed and pounced an imaginary Jyou.Hearing the cheerful sound, Gomamon stopped splashing long enough to glare at the plant digimon and declare, "Well _you_ wouldn't be in such a good mood if _your_ partner didn't visit you all summer.At least Mimi knows how to have fun!"

"Well I don't know about that," Palmon took a few steps closer to the water, "I mean Mimi is fun to be around with.She's always so cheerful, but she can be kind of forgetful too."She stepped into the cool waters and closed her eyes with a sigh of relief, "At least you know that Jyou will be here when he says he will."

Gomamon scrunched his face and splashed a wave of water at her, "Hmph.But you look forward to all your meetings anyway."

Palmon gave a shriek of surprise, but then threw water back at the other, "Ha!Like you aren't looking forward to _your_ meeting today."

"Of course I am!"Gomamon grinned and began flipping his flippers back and forth, forcing droplets of crystal water to fly everywhere, "So that I can give him a piece of my mind!"

She replied with a laugh and returned the splashing with some of her own.

That was how Jyou found his digital partner.Sopping wet and laughing as he tried to win the splash war with the digimon of sincerity.He paused a moment to just savor the moment.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the little guy, although Gomamon would be the last one to ever know that bit of information, seeing as how he'd use it to gloat over his human partner.Watching his digital partner's smiling face, Jyou realized the peace he felt wasn't a result of the surroundings, but the fact that he felt as if he was finally whole.Like a piece of him had been missing.Only when he'd gotten it back did he realize how much it had been affecting him.

Not wasting another moment, Jyou started running towards his partner, "Gomamon!"

The seal digimon paused in his splashing and his opponent followed suit.

"Huh?"He looked up and was almost gaping in surprise."Palmon, I think I'm hallucinating."

"Well if you're seeing things, I'm seeing it with you," she gave a small giggle and whapped him on the head to get him moving, "C'mon, it looks like he's happy to see you!"

"Gomamon!"

"Jyou!"

"Gomamon!"

"Jyou!"

WHAM!

After head-butting his partner in the chest and forcing him to fall onto his back, Gomamon turned and walked back towards the water.

"I'm not talking to you!"

Rubbing his chest, the bespectacled young man looked at his digimon, "Aww, c'mon Gomamon, I just got back!How about a hug first and _then_ the trashing?" 

The seal digimon just turned up his nose, "Hmph!"

"Hey, I _said _I was sorry!"

"That doesn't make up for a _whole _summer!"

Crawling to where his digimon sat, Jyou finally kneeled behind the angry digimon and spoke in a placating voice, "Alright, it was wrong of me to not come and visit just once in a while, but that anatomy class really _was _important."

The seal digimon gave a suspicious sniffle, "So . . . it's more important than me then. . . ."

The realization finally dawned on the dark-haired teen as Jyou looked at his digital partner's back.How much Gomamon had missed him.While he'd had his class to keep him busy, the seal digimon had had nothing except the other digimons to keep him occupied.He gathered Gomamon up into a hug.

"No.Of course not.I'm sorry, Gomamon.I should have visited more often."

Gomamon closed his eyes and smiled, feeling whole again, "That's alright.I know we'll always be friends, Jyou."Then he sprang out of Jyou's arms, "And whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me!Ha-ha!"

He raced towards the water, "Last one to the water is an Ogremon!"

"Hey Gomamon!You're gonna catch a cold!"

"Stupid!I'm a _water _digimon!"

"But that doesn't mean you still can't catch a cold!"

"Whatever!"

"Arrgghh!Why don't you ever listen?!Why can't we ever do anything nice and safe??!!"

"And where's the fun in that?!"

"Gomamon, you hyper ping-pong seal on caffeine!Get back here!"

Palmon gave a small giggle as she watched the taller Jyou chase his smaller digimon partner across the sands, but a sudden prickle along her green skin made her lose her smile and her cheerful mood.She glanced about, wondering what was watching them.She turned around and looked back out to the sea.Straining her eyes, the plant digimon could barely make out a small black smudge on the horizon.

"Gomamon!Jyou!"

The two stopped in their childish chase and joined the plant digimon at the edge of the water.Palmon pointed out towards the horizon.

"Do you see that?"

Both squinted their eyes and tried to make out the black smudge.

"What is it?" Palmon asked quietly.

"I don't know," Jyou murmured.He'd caught on to the plant digimon's somber mood and it was sending chills up his spine."Whatever it is, it looks like it will get here in about fifteen minutes."

Takeru looked up at the sky as a strange damp wind blew.All he could see was an azure sky dotted with fluffy white clouds, but still the chill feeling refused to go away.

"What's wrong?"From his perch on the hat that covered Takeru's head, Patamon looked down at his partner with a worried frown.

"I don't know, Pata.I just have a feeling. . . ."Takeru turned towards the sea where Jyou had disappeared, but the dense foliage blocked his view completely.A sudden presence at his side made him turn his head.

"You feel it too, don't you?"Hikari's quiet voice reassured the golden-haired boy and he gave a barely perceptible nod of his head before returning his gaze to the stand of trees.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Hikari looked uncertain, "It doesn't feel like any powers of darkness."

Takeru nodded, "You're right.But . . . it's something . . . not in . . . synch with this world. . . ."

"Yes.That's what it is.It's not evil, but," Hikari closed her eyes trying to feel it out some more, "it definitely does not belong in this world."

"Well whatever it is, it makes me want to scratch something to shreds," Gatomon glared at the trees as if they were the cause of the strange sensation.

Takeru's eyes turned somber, "Do you think it means harm?"

"I don't know, TK,"the shorthaired girl shook her head, "I really don't know."

"Well I want to go warn Jyou.Can you tell the rest about this?"

"Sure.And TK," Hikari grabbed his hand, squeezing briefly before letting go, "be careful, okay?"

Takeru smiled reassuredly to dispel the worry in the girl's red-brown eyes."Will do."He gave a small two-finger salute before walking off jauntily.Even though his heart was pounding with a nameless dread.

Hikari watched the golden-haired boy walk off.Why did it feel like something had just been decided, and like pieces of dominoes, events were about to fall into place, leaving the two of them in the middle, blindfolded and unable to avoid the crushing weight of those falling actions.Tears pricked her eyes as an intense feeling of anxiousness to be by Takeru's side washed over her.She took one step forward but stopped when Daisuke called out to her.She held a hand clenched to her chest and drew a deep breath trying to steady herself. 

Noticing her partner's silent distress, Gatomon jumped to Hikari's shoulder in one fluid action, "It's alright, Kari.Patamon's with him, so let's go tell the others first."

"Right," taking another deep breath to calm herself, Hikari marched to where the others stood.

When they saw the serious look on her face, everyone quieted down.

Miyako spoke first, "Kari, what's wrong?"

"Guys, just take this as a warning," Hikari paused, unsure of what to say next."But . . . but," she looked back over her shoulder and at the trees, "I don't know.It's just a feeling.I thought it was my imagination at first but TK just looked so serious and that made me even more sure it was something real!"She looked back at the silent group, "I don't know what it is, but something's coming.It could be friendly . . ."

"But you don't think so do you, Kari?"Ken said.

Hikari looked uncertain, "But it doesn't _feel_ evil."

"Evil isn't necessarily noticeable.Especially to the one doing the evil," Ken stated quietly.At his side Miyako clenched his hand tighter.

"Well, whatever it is, we can at least be prepared," Cody patted Armadillomon and got a smile in return.

"Right," Daisuke stepped into the middle of the group, going into full-blown leader mode, "Lets have Gatomon, Hawkmon, and Armidillomon digivolve.We'll keep Veemon and Wormon in reserve.Cody, have Armidillomon armor-digivolve so he can stay hidden underground.This way we won't seem like a threatening party either."

"Wow, that's a pretty good plan."Miyako grabbed Daisuke's head in a chokehold."Alright, who did you pay to come up with that idea."

"Ack!Hey, just cause I can come up with a good plan once in a while . . .KEN!Get your woman offa me!"

Ken took a step towards the wrestling pair.

"If you take me away from my fun, I'll make sure you regret it later," Miyako's voice was sugary sweet.

Ken laughed nervously and backed away, "That's alright Daisuke.I don't think she'll hurt you . . . too much."

"KEN!" Daisuke's face was bright red, "You traitor!I thought you were my friend!Get this monkey offa me!"

"I _am_ your friend," Ken replied, "but she's my _girl_friend."He winced as Miyako managed to wrestle the goggled boy onto the ground and sit on his back while pulling his legs back painfully.

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!_"

"A monkey!A monkey!Aack!"

Ken sighed, turning his eyes towards the sky, "When will he learn to keep his big mouth shut?"

"To look at her now, one wouldn't think she's a computer geek," Iori commented quietly.

"Yeah. . . ."Ken looked around suddenly noticing two of their group was missing."Where are Kari and Gatomon?"

"She said we still have some time before anything happens, so she went to the beach to wait with TK."Iori paused a moment, "What do you think this is, Ken?"

"I don't know, Iori.If Kari said it wasn't evil, then I believe it isn't. . . ."

"But? . . ."

"But even if the thing itself isn't evil, it doesn't mean its intentions or actions will be good either."

Iori looked at the older boy with a serious gaze that was too mature for a twelve-year old boy, "I see."

When Takeru reached the beach, he saw the two digimon and lone human standing at the edge of the water.

"Jyou."

The bespectacled teen didn't turn around, "TK.Patamon."

When the blonde reached his side, Jyou spoke up again, "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah," Takeru shivered and rubbed his arms as he stared the now noticeable smudge in the distance, "It feels like a damp wind.But it's not evil."

Jyou finally looked at the golden-haired boy, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah.Kari confirmed it too."Takeru shivered again, rubbing his arms harder.

Noticing the actions of the younger boy, Jyou tipped his glasses up higher and looked closer."TK, are you alright?You're trembling very hard."

"I-I don't k-know why," Takeru backed up until he was sitting on dry sand.He pulled his legs up and held them tight to his chest."I-I honestly don't k-know why, Jyou.I d-don't feel cold. . . ."His teeth started to chatter.

Looking closer, Jyou could see goose bumps all over the boy's arms.He frowned and took his jacket off, draping it over the younger boy.He began taking vitals.Pulse was extremely fast, and so were respirations, but his forehead wasn't hot or clammy.Jyou frowned.He really couldn't do much more without his equipment.

"TK, do you get panic attacks often?"

"N-no.Why?"

"Why are you trembling, TK?"

Takeru shook his head, "I d-don't know."

But he could sense something was rising.Something from inside him.It was filling him with dread and he couldn't control his trembling.He was afraid.It felt like a tidal wave had been somehow trapped inside him and it had built up in unspent fury.Now it was trying to get out and he was afraid.Afraid it would come tearing out of him and destroy him in the process.

Jyou rubbed his hand in a circular motion on the trembling boy's back and gave him a bit of advice, "Just calm down, TK.Calm down.Take deep breaths.That's right deep breaths now."He looked up at the Takeru's orange digimon and demanded, "Was he like this before?"

"Uh-uh.He just started acting like that now."

Jyou examined the blonde-haired boy.Seeing that TK had stopped chattering and was now only shivering, Jyou told him, "Alright TK.I want to go home and—"

"No."

"Takeru—"

"_No!_"He looked up at Jyou, his eyes a little wild, "I have to stay, Jyou.Everyone—"

"Will be fine.We can take care of this, TK.I know you're worried about the others, but right now I'm more worried about you.What would I tell your brother if you came home with a fever and battle wounds right on top of it?"

"I don't have a fever," Takeru looked down and slowed his breathing, "Look, Jyou, I'll be alright.I think it was just a bit of anxiety.Y'know the new school year and suddenly this."

Jyou still looked doubtful.So did the digimon ringing around them, staring silently.

"I don't know, TK," Patamon piped up.

Takeru smiled to reassure everyone, "I'll be alright," he stood up and handed the jacket back to Jyou, "See?I've stopped shivering.I'll be alright."

After taking vitals on Takeru again, Jyou reluctantly agreed to let him stay.

At that moment, Hikari came tearing out of the trees with Gatomon not far behind.

"TK!Jyou!"

She stopped before them and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Hikari.Where are the others?" Takeru moved his pensive gaze from the girl in front of him the silent forest behind her.

She looked back, "I don't know.I told Iori I'd be at the beach with you guys, they should be here any moment now."

Right on cue, the others crashed through the underbrush and piled up at their feet.From the pile a single voice was heard, "Ged offa me, you monkey!"

WAP!

Jyou sighed, "So I guess all we can do now is wait."

I'm sorry, nothing much happens in this chapter.It's really just an introduction to the characters chapter, (Right, like you people need it.You wouldn't be reading this if you didn't know what Digimon was.) although I hope this ball of yarn starts rolling in the next chapter.

Well?Good?Bad?So-so?_Constructive _criticisms are more then welcome.Flames are understandable as there are some juveniles out there who can't express themselves any other way.(If the story sucks, tell me why.Hint, hint.)


	3. Swarm

Home Use Normal dell 8 108 2001-09-15T16:10:00Z 2001-10-24T17:41:00Z 2 851 4089 80 30 5963 9.4402 6 pt 2 2 

**A Different Fate**

Chapter Two: Swarm   
  


_"What's wrong with these people?!"_

_Motomiya Daisuke_

  
  


The wind blew like a soft sigh against the cheeks of each of the children and digimon standing on the beach. The subtle smell of salty sea spray tickled their noses as they stared impassively at the horizon, hoping for something friendly, but knowing it was highly improbable. The waves crashed softly upon the white beach, bubbling around their feet as it retreated. Then washed back up again, only to gurgle back, never changing its rhythm. Angemon and Angewomon floated above the assembled children and digimon, while Digmon hid underground, prepared to surge up at a moment's notice. Shurimon stood near the back, trying to make his presence as unnoticeable as possible. Agumon and Palmon stood near the trees, ready to help, but knowing they were useless against any champion digimon without their partners, and the remaining digimon stood near their respective partners, ready to digivolve at a moment's notice. 

Everyone was tense and the silence made the wait seem longer than it really was, so they all jumped when Angemon spoke suddenly, his baritone voice brushing through Takeru like a bad omen. 

"TK, it looks like a swarm of Kabuterimon." 

"What?" 

"He's right," Angewomon confirmed, "it is a swarm. But somehow, they seem . . . different." 

Hikari looked up at her digimon partner questioningly, "Angewomon, what do you mean?" 

"They seem too intense. Too focused." 

"So what does that mean?" Jyou frowned.He nervously clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to stay calm for the younger children, but the moment was too tense to hide the slight tremor in his hands. 

"They're looking for something," Takeru's quiet statement drew the stares of everyone present, "and it's right here." 

After a moment Daisuke broke the uncomfortable pause by pointing at the horizon, "They're here." 

"EVERYONE, DUCK!" 

Angemon's cry goaded humans and digimon alike to drop to the ground as a whirling ball of electricity passed overhead with a thunderous boom. Crystalline droplets of glass and sand sprinkled upon the digidestined where they lay, as the noticeable buzz of insectile wings filled the air.Most of the Kabuterimon headed for the large group on the beach, their gaze extremely focused and strangely dead, while the rest aimed for the angel digimon hovering above the group protectively. 

"Everyone," Daisuke cried, "Get to the cover of the trees!" 

"DIGMON," Iori echoed as the group began running towards the forests. The ground behind them exploded in a shower of sand and dirt as the yellow digimon of knowledge burst from the ground to join Angemon, Angewomon, and Shurimon in combat. 

"Veemon," Daisuke shouted to his digimon partner, "You have to digivolve!" 

"Right! 

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO EXVEEMON!" 

"WORMON!" 

"Yes, Ken. 

WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON!" 

A moment later Gomamon joined the battle as Ikkakumon, but even with seven champion level digimon, the swarm was driving them back towards the tree line, and as hard as they fought, the destined digimon tried even harder to only knock the Kabuterimon out, but there was a price to pay. The toll was clearly showing as the destined digimon's actions became sluggish and attacks came much slower. Kabuterimon who had been knocked out earlier were now regaining consciousness and rejoining the fight. 

Ikkakumon staked a spot on the ground and defended it for all that he was worth. Kabuterimon, one after another flew at him, only to be blown away by his Harpoon Torpedo or knocked down unconscious if they got past that attack, but even with his strength and endurance, the great digimon of reliance was beginning to tire as more and more enemies got past his guard.Shurimon, on the other hand bounced crazily from place to place, never staying long enough for an attack to hit him.He flipped from brown earth to touch briefly onto the back of a Kabuterimon, knocking him out, then onto the yellow sand again.All under four seconds. 

Digmon was on the edge of the fight, sending Goldrushes at any foolish enough to get too close, then covering his friends when he could.But one could see the unrelenting attacks of the Kabuterimon were wearing him down.Making his attacks come slower even as their own struck his hard yellow shell. 

"V-LASER!" 

Exveemon used brute strength to plow through the Kabuterimon who were foolish enough to land and try to take him on. 

Angemon, Angewomon, and Stingmon zipped through the air creating a terrifying aerial ballet as one after another, Kabuterimon fell from the sky.Then it happened.Stingmon managed to dodge an oncoming Kabuterimon, but another clipped him, making him lose his balance.Another bulled into him, and another and another, until one finally shot him with its electrical attack. 

Stingmon fell for an unbearably long time.His translucent wings hid his face as the wind whipped past his hard, green body.The sun cast his body into a silhouette as his limp arms floated gently above his body, giving the strange impression of an insect-winged angel praying for a miracle. 

Then his body crashed into the sand with a resounding thud.A glow surrounded the insectile digimon, and he dedigivolved back to rookie form. 

"NOOOO!" 

"KEN!"Daisuke tackled his friend, "KEN!IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"He looked up to Takeru, "Takeru, tell Angemon to get him out of there!Quickly!" 

But the blonde boy was silent.He was staring at the scene blankly and trembling again. 

"TAKERU!" Davis cried, "What are you waiting for?!Wormon could die!" 

Still the blonde boy just stood there, seemingly mesmerized by the scene. 

"TK!" Hikari shouted. 

That shook the boy out of his daze with a snap.He shook his head and looked around at the people giving him worried frowns. 

"Ahhh, forget it!" Davis freed Ken's legs and stood up to shout to his partner, but before he could open his mouth Takeru ran out from the protective cover of the trees to stand at the edge of the sandy beach. 

"TK!" Several voices called out, alarmed.Everyone made a move to follow him, but Davis held up an arm, "No!Everyone stay back!I'll go out there." 

"No!" Jyou grabbed his arm, "As the oldest one here, _I'm_ going out there!" 

Daisuke glared up at the older boy, "Jyou, I think I can handle dragging that dumb blonde back!"He broke free of Jyou's grasp flashing a confident smile, "I'll be back in a moment." 

However, as he stepped from the shadows of the forest, Takeru shot a strange glare over his shoulder. His eyes were an arctic chill and narrowed dangerously, and when he spoke, it was an icy calm voice of a stranger, "Nobody move.Everyone stay back." 

Daisuke swallowed audibly.He tried to move, but found his muscles strangely locked in place.His white knuckled fists tightened, fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his palm.This person was TK and yet at the same time, he had become some strange being with TK's face.Daisuke fought hard against tight muscles in his throat and the fear that had flashed through his heart when he'd heard Takeru's voice.He opened his mouth to shout, but Takeru blinked quickly and shook his head.The familiar warm blue eyes stared back into Daisuke's brown ones. 

"TK!"Hikari stepped fully from the protection of the trees, her arms reaching out to the blonde boy as if to embrace him.Her eyes were wide with fright.Not from the danger of the battling digimon, but the anxiousness which coursed through her being, upon seeing Takeru of the shining eyes and bright Hope, glare at them with flinty eyes more suited to a killer.She trembled uncontrollably at seeing a Takeru that was not Takeru.Hikari took another step towards the blue-eyed boy, but an explosion close to their hiding spot caused her to flinch and cry out at the same time. 

"Kari!" Again Daisuke tackled another of his friend, trying to prevent her from getting hurt.He protected her body as shrapnel flew past the group of children.Everyone ducked, letting the worst part fly harmlessly overhead. 

Takeru stood there, facing them, not a muscle twitching.Shrapnel and debris flew past him, the artificial wind whipped and tore at his clothes, but he didn't move.Only stared at the children with an almost sorrowful look on his face.Fortunately, he had only received a single gash along his cheek from a piece of flying woodchip. 

Daisuke glanced up angrily, "TL, you idiot!Get down or you'll get yourself killed!What do you think you're tryin' to do?!" 

The blonde boy brought a hand up to his cheek to touch the bright red trail.He stared at the sticky warmth on his fingers, then slowly clenched his hand.Hikari shook her head, seeing the determined look in the boy's blue eyes. 

"TK," Hikari gasped, "TK, whatever you're thinking, stop it!Stop it right now!" 

Without answering, Takeru spun around to shout to the swarm, "I AM HERE!"He spread his arms wide as if offering himself as a sacrifice, yet at the same time, as if to challenge the very heavens itself. 

He paused only long enough to let the swarm catch sight of him, anger and determination firing his blue eyes to a brilliant hue, then took off running parallel to the beach, staying close to the boundaries of the trees.Like a synchronized dance the swarm broke off their attack on the champion destined digimon and pulled up after the running blonde.Angemon wasted no time in following the Kabuterimon, intent on protecting his partner. 

"TK, come back here!" Jyou shouted uselessly, "Dammit!I'm following him, the rest of you, _stay_ here! 

Ikkakumon!" he shouted to his partner as he followed the younger boy. 

"Right.I'll follow them by water."His huge form lumbered to the ocean edge, then he disappeared under the twinkling depths with a huge splash. 

Hikari shot off after the two boys, her expression like a fierce lioness ready to defend what was hers."Jyou, TK, you complete morons, you can't fight the whole swarm by yourselves!" 

"What's wrong with these people!"Daisuke screamed with frustration."Ken, get Wormon! Iori, stay with him!Miyako, c'mon you and I have to rescue those idiots!" 

Takeru ran flat out.His mind concentrated on nothing else but the fact that he had to get away.As far away from his friends as possible.For somehow he knew that the Kabuterimon were looking for _him, _and ifthat was the case, then he didn't want anyone else getting hurt.One of their digimon had already suffered.He offered a silent apology to Wormon and his partner, knowing the strong feelings of helplessness Ken felt whenever his digimon was severely injured. 

His breathing hitched and Takeru stumbled.Quickly regaining his balance he kept running, not knowing where he was going and wondering what would happen first.Would the Kabuterimon catch him, or would he fall from exhaustion?He stumbled again, but this time he couldn't stop himself.He felt his legs give as his arms reached out to grab onto anything to stop the inevitable, but he never touched the hard ground as something whooshed by, catching him in its arms. 

Takeru panted heavily and smiled weakly up at his heavenly partner, "Thanks, pal." 

Instead of smiling back, Angemon frowned down at his human charge, "TK, what were you thinking back there?" 

"That was the problem," Takeru laughed self-mockingly, "I wasn't thinking." 

"TK!" Angewomon's long golden locks whipped away from her face as she matched speed with the two males."Jyou and Kari are right behind you.We've just taken care of a group of Kabuterimon.The rest of the digidestined will be here shortly." 

"No!"Takeru's voice was hard with concern and urgency, "Tell them to stay back!" 

"But—" 

"Tell them!" 

"They're all worried about you, TK." 

"I know.But the Kabuterimon aren't after them, they're after me!" 

Angewomon's voice held a note of skepticism, "How do you know?" 

"I just do.Tell them to get out of here and I'll meet them in the lab!" 

Angewomon still looked doubtful, but she accepted."You two be careful." 

She slowly dropped back, knocking out the few Kabuterimon who broke off from the main group to engage her in combat. 

"Are they really only here for you?" Angemon glanced over his shoulder at the swarm, buzzing towards them tirelessly. 

Takeru also looked over his partner's shoulder, "I only suspected it at first, but now . . . now I'm certain. . . .Look at them.When I shouted they all turned towards me, like it was fate." 

"Or they thought you were an easier prey." 

"No.I don't think so.You said so yourself, they were too intense, too focused.Why would they suddenly decide to go after me?" 

"But why are they after you?Why are you being targeted?" Angemon frowned again, "It makes no sense to come only after you." 

"I don't know," Takeru frowned worriedly, "Think you can shake them?" 

The angel digimon gave a single perfunctory nod, "Of course." 

With a final flap, the angel digimon caught a thermal and shot straight up like a cannon.Not being able to use the winds and thermals to their advantage like Angemon, the Kabuterimon had to work hard to catch up, and once among the clouds it was short work for Angemon to shake them off. 

The silent computer lab stood still, dust motes gently disturbed by the air circulation.Flutters riffled the loose ends of sheets of announcements tacked to the wall, but no one was there to hear or even see one sheet slip free of the tack and float gently to the floor.It touched the ground with only a wisp of sound, and there was illuminated by the late afternoon sun, shining through the curtainless windows.Darkened computers waited like gray sentinels for the arrival of exuberant students, but one machine, still powered, brightened briefly then expelled its cargo. 

They appeared with a flash of legs and arms entangled. 

Daisuke groaned, "I still can't believe we haven't found a way to leave the digital world without having to be dog-piled." 

"And I still can't believe how heavy you've gotten," Miyako snapped, she straightened her arms, pushing against the floor and knocking Daisuke off her back, "Now get off!" 

"Oh look who's talking, you chunky monkey!" 

_"WHAT?!"_

"I said chunky monkey!Chunky monkey!" 

"Why you—"Miyako leapt for his throat, causing another pile of entangled limbs. 

Everyone's protestation went unheeded, so they crawled carefully away from the ensuing squabble, leaving an enraged Miyako sitting on Daisuke's back with her fingers in his mouth and stretching his lips to the limit.Tears of pain poured from the boy's brown eyes and he wapped his hand against the floor.But both paused momentarily, staring at something behind the group's back. 

"Gari?Uat al ou goin-ing?"Daisuke asked. 

"Huh?"Miyako and everyone else looked down at the goggled boy.He turned to stare back at her, watery eyes and stretched mouth making a comical sight. 

"I'g gaid, uat al ou goin-ing." 

"What?" 

He made a frustrated noise and pointed to something behind the rest of the digidestined.They all turned to find Hikari standing by the computer they had just exited.She gently brushed the monitor and whispered, "TK, are you alright?" 

It was Jyou, who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, Kari.He's okay."But the young med student couldn't stop the small furrow of worry that creased his brow.It had been a hard decision to trust Takeru's judgment and leave him in the digiworld alone, but it had been just as important to lead the rest of the group out of there safely too.In the end, everyone, except Hikari, decided to trust the young blonde boy and came back to the real world.Even then, Miyako and Jyou had to drag the stubborn brown-haired girl through the portal. 

"Okay, everyone stay back, I'm going back in." 

"What?!"Everyone stared at their unofficial leader incredulously.He was the one person they least expected to volunteer himself to rescue Takeru. 

"What?What?" He glared at the group, "What?Just because I don't like him, I can't rescue him?" 

"It's just that . . . just that . . . are you alright, man?"Ken peered at his friend worriedly. 

"Yeah," Miyako chimed in, "You _do_ know this is TK, right?" 

"Hey!"He planted his fists on his waist, "I resent that!Just what are you guys implying here, huh?You think I'm gonna let a friend get hurt because I don't like him!" 

Everyone slowly smiled.Ken patted his brown-haired friend, "Daisuke, that just made the least _and _the most amount of sense I've ever heard from you.You truly are the digidestined of friendship." 

"What?What?"Daisuke whipped his gaze back from one smiling face to another."Aw, forget it!You people make no sense, " he muttered as he stalked towards the computer.Before he could use his digivice to open the portal, however, Jyou grabbed his hand. 

"Jyou, what—" 

"I'm sorry, guys, but we have to trust TK can get himself out of this one." 

"Hey!" Daisuke jerked his arm out of the older boy's grasp, "Just what are you sayin'?!We should leave him?!" 

"No.I'm saying we should go over to Koushiro's and find out what's going on first before we go charging back in there."He looked around at the young faces giving him questioning looks, "Look, I'm as worried as any of you about TK, but we can't help at all if we don't know what's going on ourselves.Our digimon said they would contact us once they've found TK or once he left the digiworld.I trust TK can take care of himself.He's not exactly your average kid," he finished wryly. 

Daisuke frowned heavily at the taller med student, "Yeah, and while we're all busy picking apart at the problem, those Kabuterimon could be picking apart that idiot blonde!"He fisted his hands, wanting to go _now_!Do _something_!All this standing around talking wasn't solving the problem, if they even knew what the problem was!"At least some of us can go back, just to make sure he's alright and the rest can find Koushiro.We'll stay in contact with the D-3's, so no one will be caught up short." 

Raising an eyebrow, Jyou stared at the passionate leader of the second gang of digidestined, "And what if those Kabuterimon decide to come after one of you?"He shook his head, "No, it's too dangerous.TK's already got the attention off us long enough for us to escape." 

"I don't think they'll be after us, Jyou!" 

"And we have to go!"Hikari's brows were knitted, "I'm worried, Jyou.There's only one digimon who can digivolve right now, who can help him.If Angemon falls, then what would TK do?"She closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath, "And I'm going back, whether you approve or not," she looked up at the older teen, moisture shining her eyes to ruby brightness, "but I would prefer if we all agreed, Jyou." 

Jyou stood there uncertainly.A million possible outcomes zipping through his head; all of them involving two certain irate older brothers at _his_ throat.He looked around at the young faces, seeing only determination and steadfastness; even Iori, second holder of the crest of Reliability.On the one hand it was certainly dangerous, but these "children" had faced dangers just as serious and came out victorious, on the battlefield and in their hearts.No matter the circumstances, they had been unwavering in their beliefs.Even if compromises had to be made; still, they had been true to themselves.But. . . .Jyou looked at the young faces again, shaking his head slowly, but behind the set faces, he could still see how painfully young they were.No, he shook his head more vigorously, no . . . he couldn't just let them get hurt, knowing he could have done something to stop them.Takeru's disappearance was already weighing heavily on his conscience. 

Seeing the resolution on the elder boy's face, Hikari delivered her final point, using Jyou's words earlier "We're not your average kids, Jyou.We can _do_ this!" 

The frowns on Jyou's forehead softened, "It really doesn't matter what I say, does it?You'll still go anyway?" 

There were five nods all around. 

"Well," Jyou sighed, then smiled, "Alright then, this is what we'll do.Davis, Ken, and I will go back in to look for TK.The rest of you, find Koushiro and explain this to him." 

"I'm going back." 

"Kari, I don't think—" 

"I'm going."She lifted her chin obstinately. 

"Look, Kari — eep!" Daisuke was choked off by the sudden glare she sent his way, then added weakly, "Ah . . . okay.Heh-heh.Kari goes." 

Jyou sighed, rubbing his temple, "I swear I'm going to get a permanent migraine from all of this." 

Koushiro set his bag down after ringing the bell and no one answered the door of his family's modest two-bedroom apartment.He was searching for his keys, wondering if he should install the new program, which would boost his laptop processing speed, when some very tired and very sweaty children ran up the hall.They collapsed at his feet, panting and gasping heavily.He stared down at them without expression, keys dangling in one hand. 

"Hello." 

"Koushi . . . Koushi . . . Koushiro," Miyako finally managed to gasp out."We have a . . . have an . . . emergency." 

"Yeah . . . emer . . . emer . . . gency," Daisuke echoed. 

"Why don't we all go inside and get something to drink first?" 

Having caught his breath Iori stood up straight and shook his head, "No.We have to take care of this now!TK can be in trouble." 

Koushiro frowned.Opening the door, he quickly ushered the three in, then locked it behind him.After announcing his presence and getting no response, Koushiro lead them to his bedroom. 

He sat on his chair at the computer as Miyako quickly explained what had happened, with input thrown in from time to time from Daisuke.When she'd finished, he sat quietly in thought for a little bit before spinning around to turn his computer on.The other three crowded around his shoulders. 

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked curiously. 

"Well, first I need to ask if any of you have contacted TK yet." 

"Yeah, just before we left," Daisuke fiddled with his D-3, "but we didn't get a response." 

"Hmm.Well, then, I will put out a tracer for any signs of a human being in the digital world, but the only problem will be that someone else can follow the trace, but I think the pros far outweigh the cons and if we consider the fact that Jyou, Ken, and Kari in the digital world as well, the chances are great that they will be able to find him before our swarm does.Second I think I'll try to follow the trail this swarm has left behind.Digimon, in that great a number, are bound to leave a scattering of data in their wake, and there should be sufficient time before the trail goes cold, I suppose."He paused to look up a Miyako, "I thought to e-mail Gennai after I put out the tracers, but if you'll turn my laptop on, we may be able to get a response before this is over."Pulling a cell phone out of his pocket, he handed it to Daisuke, "I think Matt and Tai need to know about this."He turned back to the computer, ignoring Daisuke's sudden gulp of nervousness. 

Daisuke stared hard at the small offending piece of machinery in his hand.Who knew how those two would react upon hearing that, more than likely there was a new threat in the digital world and their younger siblings where there traipsing around in that world.He didn't want to be the one to bear the bad news; he still valued his life!For a few minutes the clacking of computer keys were the only sounds in the room. 

But they deserved to know about this.Daisuke dialed the numbers and held the small device tensely to his ear.There were four rings before a click sounded and Taichi's voice came on, "Hello?" 

"HelloTai?ThisisDaisuke.There'sanemergencyinthedigitalworldandKariwenttochectitout.Itriedtostopherbut—" 

"Oh.I'm sorry.Did you think we were home?Please leave your name, phone number and a brief message after the beep." 

Daisuke stood there for a full minute, his mouth hanging open, his hand slack on the phone, disbelieving of his luck; until Iori tapped him and motioned for him to hurry.He swallowed hard one more time then dialed in Yamato's number.It was picked up on the second ring and Yamato made Daisuke explain himself three times, each time much more slowly, before he picked up the gist of the emergency. 

"Prodigious!" Koushiro exclaimed from his position before the computer."I've located all humans who are in the Digiworld at this moment."He pointed to three dots on the screen as everyone, except Miyako, crowded around his chair once again."I assume this is Jyou, Kari, and Ken." 

Daisuke confirmed, although the redhead had already moved on to another dot on the screen. 

"This is the only other human left in the digital world, so I think it is safe to say this is TK." 

"Great!" Daisuke exclaimed. 

"Great?What's great?"Yamato asked from the other end of the line. 

"Oh.Koushiro's just found blondie."From the other end, Daisuke heard a sigh of relief.Briefly he felt almost a pang of jealousy at how easily the two blond brothers shared their relationship, unlike with him and Jun.Sometimes he wasn't sure if he and his sister could ever like each other at all, much less have that special bond which Yamato and his brother shared. 

"Uh oh." 

"Uh oh?"Those two words dug a pang of fear into Daisuke's heart and he had to remind himself to breath."Uh oh?!_Uh oh?!_Koushiro, _what's that supposed to mean?!_" 

From the other end of the line Yamato's voice rose steadily and panic crept into his tone."What's going on?What's happened?_Where's TK?!_" 

But Koushiro refused to let himself panic.He typed furiously as he explained in an even tone, "It looks like someone else has tapped into my tracer.Iori, use your D-3 to warn the group and tell them TK's about one and a half kilometer due north from their present position, and tell them that's all I can tell them for now.I've already turned the tracer off.I'm going to backtrack and maybe find this other person." 

Iori nodded, doing as he was told, while Daisuke updated Yamato.As soon as he'd finished, Yamato announced shortly that he would be over in a moment and Daisuke was left with a dial tone before he could respond.Miyako looked up from the laptop only long enough to announce her intent to follow the trail left by the swarm.Koushiro didn't bother to respond, only grunted his agreement while his fingers flew over the keyboard. 

"Kari, Jyou, wait," Ken called to his friends, "We have a message from the others." 

The red-eyed girl wasted no time in whipping her device to read the message, which popped up on its screen.Gatomon stood by her partner's feet, resting one paw on the girl's legs, reassuring her.Picking out the vital information, she turned sharply on the ball of her foot and walked purposefully past the blue-haired men and their respective digimon.They followed the determined girl silently. 

After a moment, Ken pulled his D-3 out again and tried tracking the digidestined of Hope.He frowned when nothing appeared on the screen.But the others had been sure about Takeru's position; however, his device was only picking up the signals of Hikari's and Jyou's digivices.He typed a message to the others.He waited less than two minutes before he'd received a reply.His gaze became thoughtful before typing in another message. 

This time when the reply came, his expression became one of alarm and ran to catch up with the others.He slipped the machinery into his back pocket and called out. 

"Jyou, Kari!We have a problem." 

They stopped, staring curiously over their shoulders - Hikari, with a slight frown marring her forehead. 

"Well, gee, we have a huge swarm of Kabuterimon breathing down our necks, golden boy's lost out there somewhere with said swarm chasing him down and will probably maim him once they've caught up to him, while we're looking for said blondie with only a single clue as to where he _might_ be.A problem?I don't see what the problem is," Gatomon replied testily. 

Ken ignored the feline digimon as Hikari bent down slightly to smooth the bristling fur along Gatomon's back. 

"The others have just discovered several Kabuterimon converging on TK's position.I suggest we hurry there as fast as we can and forget about secrecy.Wormon, can you digivolve?" 

"Yes, Ken. 

WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON!" 

The sleek digimon held both Ken and Jyou, who had a hold of Gomamon.Hikari had Gatomon armor digivolve and clambered onto Nefaritimon's back.The two group took to the air easily and upon clearing the trees, they could see a dark cloud hovering above the treetops to the north. 

Nefaritimon and Stingmon needed no urging as they sped towards the spot. 

Takeru ducked as another group of Kabuterimon flew overhead.As soon as they had passed, he let out a silent breath and glanced down at the bright orange digimon by his side.Patamon returned the look, then as one both went back to scanning the skies and the surrounding area.When neither could spot any sign of their pursuers, they silently skittered to another tree, careful to stay within its shadow, and scanned the area once again.Takeru was tensed to run again, when he felt a sharp tug on his pants.He looked down at his orange digimon, who shook his head and pointed up at the sky. 

Takeru nodded.He knew he could trust Patamon with his life and had done so on more than one occasion.He crouched down to hide within the shadow of the tree again and not a moment later, another group of Kabuterimon flew by overhead.He looked down at his partner again, but the digimon shook his head, indicating that Takeru should stay as still as possible. 

Takeru shifted subtly, only enough so that a glance over the area wouldn't reveal his presence.Again he wondered why the Kabuterimon were coming only after him.There could be any number of reasons, yet those same reasons could be applied to the rest of the digidestined, but the swarm was only after _him._He considered people or digimon who might have a reason to hate him, but he could not come up with anyone who really disliked him enough to want to seriously hurt him.He wanted to pound his head in frustration, but the immediate threat stilled his hands. 

Four Kabuterimon walked by his hiding place, and Takeru wondered again at how strange these particular digimon were.First, they didn't talk to each other and didn't communicate in any way that the blonde boy could see. Second, when he looked into Koushiro's Kabuterimon's compound eyes, he always found a light, a glint, to show that the digimon had a soul, but when he tried finding that same glimmering of life in these digimon, he could find nothing.Third, they seemed intent on finding _only_ him.They scoured the forest, but weren't destroying it in the process, and they didn't seem to want any company, seeing as they went about the search as quietly as possible. 

He felt another tug on the cuff of his pants and looked down at his partner again.Patamon indicated with his head and Takeru ran silently to another tree.He'd barely hidden in the shadows when another patrol walked by.He waited silently, then peeked around and seeing nothing, scuttled from his hiding place. 

"TK, behind you!"Patamon's high squeak barely saved the golden-haired boy from a world of hurt.Takeru dodged to the right and an arcing ball of electricity shot past him.That was the fourth abnormality of these Kabuterimon.Their eerie silence extended to the announcement of their attacks, so he and Patamon were hard-pressed to guess when and where the next attack would come from. 

Rolling with the fall, Takeru was up on his feet in a flash and running flat out, with Patamon hanging onto his head with dear life.Low hanging branches slapped his face and he pushed thick brush out of his way as he tried not to trip on the various brambles and dead branches that littered the forest floor.Trees and other vegetation passed by in a blur as the sound of pursuit followed not far behind. 

Then there was a thunderous boom as a Kabuterimon crashed through overhead to land directly before the panting Takeru.There were several other booms, and several other insect digimon crashed through the branches to surround the blonde boy.Takeru searched around desperately for a way out, but there was no quarter. 

"No," he stilled his partner when felt Patamon's body tensed to digivolve, "There's too many of them, and it looks like they're not going to attack yet." 

The orange digimon looked around at their pursuers, and indeed, none looked poised to attack.They all just stood silently, not a muscle twitching. 

"Why do think they've stopped?" Takeru's voice was a whisper, "They didn't have any problems about hurting me before." 

"I don't know. . . ." 

"How am I going to get out?" 

Patamon stared hard at the Kabuterimon, measuring the distance and the height of the large digimon."TK.TK, I think you can jump over one of them." 

"What?!Are you crazy?I can't jump that high!" 

"No, wait.Let me explain."Patamon kept his eyes trained on the still unmoving digimon, "You, the digidestined, every one of you has always had something special.You've all known it.No one has ever been able to explain how or why, but all of you have always possessed this power.A power within yourselves, which you have used for more than helping us digivolve.We've seen Kari demonstrate it several times when you were younger, and I've always thought there could more to this special power then what we've given credit for." 

Takeru looked skeptical, but he trusted his friend implicitly, "So, what do you want me to do?" 

"Concentrate.Find your center.The deepest, most secretive part of your soul." 

Takeru closed his eyes and concentrated, but the adrenaline was still pumping through his system. He couldn't keep his mind off the large silent Kabuterimon; couldn't shut out the fact that any moment he could become barbecue if they wished. "Patamon," he looked at his partner miserably, "I can't do it." 

"No! Don't think that! Don't give up, TK! You are the digidestined of Hope! You have to do this!" 

Takeru shook his head, "I don't know, Patamon. How do I find my soul?" 

"TK. There have been many times where everything seemed lost or despair was inevitable, but I never lost faith in you. I never doubted that you would pull through somehow because you are the digidestined of Hope. I knew that you could always find the light in a situation. You've never given up and I don't expect you to do so now." Patamon patted his friend's shoulder briefly, "I know you can do this." 

"Right," Takeru smiled softly, "You're right, Patamon. How do I know if I don't try?" 

"Right!" 

"Well, here goes." He took a deep breath. 

He closed bright blue eyes and slowly pushed all unnecessary thoughts away.He heard the low breathing of the gathered Kabuterimon, the lighter one of his orange partner, and finally his own deeper ones.He concentrated until he could hear the soft whispers of wind among the trees and the laughter of a stream several kilometers away.One by one he picked apart the sounds like he was dissecting an experiment, until they became muted.The musty smell of earth and forest green filled his nostrils, sending another multitude of thoughts tumbling through his brain.Faint memories associated with green and sunny summers, which lead to another multitude of memories.He carefully concentrated on the scents wafting through his being and caught each like an elusive butterfly, then he softly expelled a breath, releasing the scents and their intangible hold on his mind.Feeling ready, he looked internally, and mentally. Groped through unknown darkness, even as he attempted to ignore the fear and other clutter of thoughts. 

There was a prickling on his skin and a soft roar that he just began to notice that had gone on for quite some time. It was like the continuous breaking of waves were echoing through his ears.The prickling continued, almost a tickle and almost an itch spreading all over his skin.Behind his closed eyes, a soft buttery light slowly drove the darkness away, and he lifted his head as if searching for the warmth of the sun. 

Patamon looked at his charge with his mouth hanging open.He'd suspected, but he'd never expected anything like this!Takeru was standing so still, he could have been mistaken for a statue, except a faint golden aura bathed his body and an invisible wind gently fronded through the messy blonde bangs and softly flattened his clothes against his body.But the appearance of the glow around the golden-haired boy was not what had the Kabuterimon suddenly shifting restlessly.Patamon looked at the seemingly nervous Kabuterimon and could guess why.When Takeru's aura had appeared, he had began emitting a large amount of energy.Patamon could feel it washing over his small form and had to resist the urge to digivolve.If he digivolved now, the Kabuterimon might attack, and Takeru's safety was top priority. 

"TK," he whispered, "do you feel it?" 

"Yes. It's warm and yet . . . it makes me tingle. . . ." 

"Good.Good. Now what I want you to do, TK, is concentrate some of that warmth where you need it. Namely your legs.The energy will give an extra boost.Do you understand, TK?" 

"Yes. . . ." 

"TK!" 

At the feminine voice, Patamon's gaze whipped to the skies above.Hovering on Nefaritimon, Hikari frowned worriedly down at the scene.She wondered briefly why there was a glow around Takeru, but concern for his safety soon eclipsed all other thoughts.She was ready to zip down to save the blonde boy when Patamon's voice stopped her. 

"Kari!Don't come any closer!They're gonna fire!" 

She and Nefaritimon barely acknowledged the warning when several of the insect digimon let loose their electrical attack.Nefaritimon evaded the attacks, but was leery of getting closer to the group for fear of harm coming to her human partner.But she needn't have worried as Patamon's voice came floating back to them. 

"Kari!Nefaritimon!There's a cliff not far from here!Go there!We'll be coming!" 

"But—" 

"No!Just trust us, please!" 

Both females hesitated a moment longer, but finally nodded and took off to the west.As they disappeared the Kabuterimon began charging their attacks for the defenseless boy among them. 

"TK."Patamon knew Takeru had heard him."Let's go for the one on your RIGHT!" 

Takeru's eyes opened with a snap.Their blue orbs glowing as brilliantly as sapphires.Time slowed and everyone's movements became sluggish, like they were dragging through molasses. 

Takeru crouched slightly, then kicked off with his back leg. Behind him there were two explosions as two Kabuterimon released their attack, but still he ran on. Explosion after explosion ripped the ground behind the blonde boy in a series of attempts, however, not one touched him as his sight zeroed on the Kabuterimon whom Patamon had chosen. 

A particularly close explosion singed the blonde's hair and blinded him momentarily from the debris it threw up and artificial hot winds buffeted his body, tossing his bright hair every which way and tore at his clothing.But the golden-haired digidestined kept his blue eyes trained on his goal, cerulean depths fired with determination and a spirit that refused to be defeated.Then the Kabuterimon he had aimed for began charging up his attack, yet Takeru's legs did not falter.His eyes remained steady. 

An orange blur shot past his shoulder staying level with the ground.Patamon sped towards the Kabuterimon, his small bright orange shape a sharp contrast with the dark, angular, insectile digimon.He kept going, as if to bull into the larger digimon, as if his size would matter, but still he kept going, even as the Kabuterimon got ready to launch his attack at this foolish digimon and his equally foolish partner. 

But at the last second, the last moment, Patamon's tiny form shot up from the level of the digimon's legs.Straight up at an insane speed and stopped!Stopped right before the digimon's face. 

"BOOM BUBBLE!"His nimble form dodged around the large digimon. 

And the attack.Although far from causing any significant damage to the champion level digimon, it served its purpose in disrupting the Kabuterimon, who's attack dissipated soon after.And it made an opening long enough for the brightly glowing Takeru to jump up, almost four times his own height, touch briefly onto the crown of the Kabuterimon's head, and on to the other side. 

Not stopping to gape or think about what he had just done, Takeru rolled with the fall and came up running.Behind him the champion digimon were thrown into confusion as each and every one tried to follow him, but plowed into the stunned Kabuterimon. 

Time for my rants! 

Hmm. Ki power? Psychic powers? What the heck?!?! Well we all know the digidestined are a bunch of special people, so why not? 

Gee, if anybody was waiting for this chapter, I'm sorry I took so long. There's a lot going on in my life and I don't have access to a computer 24/7, but excuses aside, I think I can sum up all the reasons why this chapter took so long in coming, in one word: lazy. Yes, I am an incredibly lazy writer. I procrastinate a lot, too. I think, once, I sat at a computer for two hours intending to write this chapter, but ended up surfing through the net and writing a total of three sentences. Yes, yes, I know. Bad girl! Bad girl! 

Oh, I have to ask people, are the people out of character in this fic? I've had a little trouble trying to keep Takeru in character and I'm having trouble with Hikari as well. I would really like your thoughts on this and the pacing of this story. 

And one last thing. I recently reviewed another digimon fic and suggested that the characters were OOC, and the person e-mails me claiming I had _flamed_ him/her and basically told me to mind my own business! 

Okay, I swear I saw red. I swear there was a rid tinge to my vision and a little fireball started burning low in my stomach and I had to remind myself that this person is probably a juvenile and isn't worth my time. (If you're reading this, you know who I'm talking about!) Ooooo! I could THROTTLE someone, just thinking about it, but since reading it, I've calmed down a lot, (You should've seen my original rant.) but I had to tell you all this. And let you know that if you send criticisms which could make my story more interesting or improves it, I will listen. Doesn't mean I'll use the suggestion, but I won't ignore it either. (And I definitely _won't_ send you a hate mail, either.) After all that's what the review box is for, right? 

Here's my original review, if you're interested (But I'm not giving the name of the story or the person, it's not my place to give.) : "I like your dialogue. It's fun to see the characters interact with each other, but I think the characters are a little OOC. I know fanfiction allows for things like this, but since this is a continuation, I think you should develop their traits a bit more." 

Here's his/her e-mail (I edited it a little): "hey b*tch wat's the f*ckin idea flaming me? if you f*ckin want to writ th e story go do it smewher else yea this is MY fanfic so f*ckin leav eme alone!" 

*sigh* I'll be more careful who I review next, I guess. 

Comments? Criticism? Please send them my way! 


	4. Dawn

            Oh, my God!  I updated!  Heh-heh.

            Disclaimer: No own.  Enjoy!

Ages and names are as follows:

Joe       =   17               Jyou Kido

            Jun                               Jun Motomiya

Matt Yamato Ishida

Tai Taichi Yagami

Sora =   16 Sora Takenouchi

Izzy Koushiro Izumi

Mimi Mimi Tachikawa

TK Takeru Takaishi

Kari Hikari Yagami

Davis = 14 Daisuke Motomiya

Yolei Miyako Inoue

Ken Ken Ichijouji

Cody = 12 Iori Hida

            Japanese translation:

            Ototochan – Little Brother

**A Different Fate**

**Dawn**

"He's gone."  

The scarlet rays of the setting sun streamed through the open window and limned the figure of the boy standing before the window as if bathing him in blood.  He grinned and answered, "Hmph.  That doesn't matter.  This was only to provoke them anyway.  I suppose they're scared enough.  Give him a day or two to rest, then launch the second stage."

The girl sitting before the glowing computer at the small desk looked away.  She glared briefly at blank walls and a neatly made bed.  Not for the first time she wondered why she had not gotten rid of the ugly blanket spread across it.  It was garishly bright with all sorts of colors seemingly splashed on at random by a toddler, and abraded her skin like sandpaper.  The only other piece of furniture in the room was the desk and the hard-backed chair she was sitting on.  Her laptop sat next to the computer and computer informative books lined the other side.  Simple, and she liked it that way.

The blue glow from the computer screen lined her features, throwing her eyes into shadows and tinting her pale skin blue like a dead person.  But her dark eyes when she looked back her brother was bright.  "Ototo-chan.  Are you sure. . . ?"

The boy glanced at her briefly then back out the window.  A warm wind blew, causing a litter of golden leaves to fly by the window.  He casually reached out and caught one.  

"Ototo-chan?"

"Of course I'm sure.  How is our other operation?"

"Successful."

"Good.  Check communications and make sure he hasn't tried to bypass the wedge.  I wouldn't want him to warn them ahead of time or the lock down will be a disaster.  All your hard work would go to waste, oneesama."

"It does not have to be this way," she whispered.  Yet the swift clack of her fingers against the keyboard echoed loudly in the silent room.

"No.  It doesn't."

". . ."

He tightened his fist.

"Ototo-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What will happen, when this is all over?"

He released the particles and the wind hungrily swept them from his palm, scattering to the people below like a glittering shower of gold.  "Then it is all over. . . ."  

"I'm home!" Yamato said as he removed his shoes.  When no answer came, he cocked his head and listened carefully.  Going partly on intuition and partly brotherly instinct, he headed straight for Takeru's room.  Turning the knob slowly, he peeked around the door and frowned, then sighed and shook his head. 

The squirt was out.  And he didn't look too good either.  There were purple bruises over his eyes making his light skin look even paler while his golden hair was mussed and looked oily.  It also hung over his brows limply as if reflecting the state of his mind.  

'And he wanted to go to school?' Yamato thought incredulously.  

That morning, he'd woken up early to make Takeru breakfast and lunch before leaving.  He would have preferred to stay home, but Takeru had insisted the night before that he not worry the others by staying home.  

So he'd just finished preparing a tray for the little squirt when said squirt trudged into the kitchen, dressed for school.  The first few buttons were undone, the tie not even tied, and his blazer and trousers were wrinkled.  Yamato suspected Takeru had fallen asleep again after slipping into that.  He set the tray down carefully and glared at his brother, who smiled cheekily in return.  But that smile quickly disappeared and he sat down in the chair with a thud.  Yamato was angry enough to quash any sort of sympathy.  

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Going to school?"  Takeru managed a pathetic grin.  

Yamato snorted.  "You look like a whipped puppy.  I don't think so."

"Matt, I can't let the others get worried."

Yamato resisted the urge to slap his own head.  Was the kid serious?  "TK, go back to bed," he said tiredly.

"No."

"Squirt, don't you think they'll be more worried when they see you like that?"  He waved to Takeru's appearance to emphasize his point.  

Takeru had the grace to flush and look down.

"Go back to bed.  If they ask, I'll tell them I forced you to stay home despite your loud protestations and obnoxiously good cheer.  That'll satisfy them."

"Matt!"  He glared at his older brother.

Yamato grinned and reached over to muss his hair.  "Please go back to bed, Takeru."

Takeru had bitten his lip, but nodded.  He'd pushed back from the table slowly as if the effort would sap all his strength then returned to his room.  He'd brushed off any offers of assistance, but Yamato could clearly see Takeru's legs trembling.

Now, Yamato clenched the doorknob tightly, hearing his bones pop slightly and formed a fist with the other.  From the accounts the other digidestined had given him, Takeru could have been killed!  He could have plummeted through the skies in the aerial chase.  One wrong move, and Angemon could have been shot, dropping TK.  One slipup and TK could have been fried.  

And what did he do?  Nothing!  Yamato's fist tightened, just like his chest.  Just as if his ribs were pressing tightly against his lungs, making breathing hard.  Takeru could have died!  

"Matt?"  Takeru's sleepy voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up.  Half-lidded blue eyes, the same color as his own, peered up at him.  But he didn't lift his head and soon those cerulean orbs disappeared beneath gold tipped lashes.  

Yamato gently closed the door and backed away.  Something warm seemed to ooze from his palm and he brought his hand up to his face.  Thick, scarlet liquid beaded slowly on the ridge of his palm from the gouges he'd left with his fingernails.  He shook his head slowly and went to the bathroom to clean up quickly.  

He was glad his father hadn't noticed their arrival last night and doubly glad when he'd left early for work and didn't notice Takeru's condition.  Absently pulling vegetables from the fridge, he wondered what he should tell his dad.  He'd probably forgotten the whole incident with the digimon already.  His father and mother had never mentioned it again a few weeks after Takeru and the others had returned from the digiworld and whenever he or his brother would mention the digimon, their parents would quickly change the subject.  It was exactly like the first time when they'd first learned of the digiworld.  Yamato rinsed the vegetables, the cold water causing goosebumps to explode along his arms.  What would he tell his father?  He sighed, slipped the chopped vegetables into boiling water, and stared morosely at his bandaged hand.  There was a slight sting there now.

The other digidestined had been worried.  Throughout the day they'd all come to ask about Takeru.  Jyou had been especially remorseful.  Yamato had tried reassuring him, but he didn't think he'd succeeded.  Koushiro had informed him that he hadn't been able to trace the hacker's signal and Gennai hadn't responded back yet.  Hikari and Taichi had been uncharacteristically somber when they'd promised to stop by after dinner.  Yamato shook his head.  Nobody had had any ideas why it had happened and what had happened in the time Takeru had been left alone.  All they could do was wait for Takeru to wake up.

"Nobody can tell where they'd disappeared to?!" Agumon asked.

"No.  Apparently all anyone can tell us is that they headed off to the east and then disappeared," Tentomon replied.

"A whole swarm?!"

"Yes."

"What does Gennai have to say about this?"

". . ."  Tentomon settled down on a log that jutted out of the ground at an angle.  The inside was hollow.  Soft, springy moss clung tenaciously along the rotting bark.  His fragmented vision could pick out subtle movement beneath the flaking wood as termites and other tiny critters scuttled about.  Almost, the sound of their daily, busy living reached his ears.  

The imperceptible movements of Agumon's facial muscles at the extreme edge of the upper corners of his kaleidoscope eyes moved out of view as he shifted.  But, like his human partner, Agumon wasn't one to hide his emotions for long.

"_Tentomon?!_  Has something happened to Primary Village?!"

"No," Tentomon hedged, "not Primary Village . . ."

Agumon's orange skin lost brightness, he became absolutely still, and when he spoke, his voice came out thickly like he'd swallowed a pineapple whole, "N-not the . . . eggs . . . ?" 

"No.  The eggs are healthy and Biyomon is tending to them right now."

"Biyomon?  Why doesn't Gennai look after them?"

 Instead of answering, Tentomon sprang into the air once more, hovering a few feet above the log, his wings creating a soft hum and kicking up a small duststorm.  He noticed a maggot peeking through the green fungi of the log.  Slowly it wiggled, waving back and forth.  After a while it squeezed out a bit more, and right then, the wind blew, pushing the leaves in the branches aside and allowing the scatter of polka-dot shadows to dance frenetically.  Immediately, the maggot shrunk back as a stray beam hit it directly.  It retreated, searching for something else besides the light.  

"Tentomon?"

"Gennai is . . . indisposed."  Tentomon landed on a tree branch above the log, his shadow directly above where the maggot had first appeared.  "It seems, his network has been compromised.  More specifically, his communications protocol and speech algorithm.  They've been locked up and I guess he's tried dismantling the program or bypassing it, but has been unsuccessful.  So I think he's decided to freeze parts of his data to work on reinstalling his language programs."

Agumon shook his head.  He sounded exasperated as he said, "And that _means_?!"

"He's in a coma-like state until he's finished reprogramming his speech centers.  And I don't know who hacked into his program.  I suspect it was the same person who tapped into the Izzy and his friends' communication lines.  He is very good. No traces left behind," Tentomon finished with a sigh.  He finally looked up at Agumon's exhausted face, not surprised to see the frustrated anger flit across.

"So, no Gennai?"

"No Gennai," Tentomon said.  "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Gennai . . ."  Below Tentomon, the maggot reappeared.  It waited.  Sensing only the insect digimon's shadow, it crawled out slowly.

The loud ding of the doorbell made Yamato glance up from the physics problem he'd been attempting to solve for the past fifteen minutes.  Grateful for the excuse to get away from forces and falling ladders, he shoved back from his desk and stretched cramped muscles as he made his way to the door.

Taichi and Hikari stood before him when he opened the door.  Neither looked like they had had an easy day.  Taichi was fidgeting and looked a little flushed as well as peeved.  Looking at his companion, Yamato could sympathize.  Hikari had smudges under her eyes as if she hadn't slept well the night before and she seemed to be staying on her feet only by a force of will.  No wonder Taichi looked like he'd swallowed a lemon.

He led them to his bedroom, peeking in on Takeru along the way.  Takeru had not woken up for dinner relieving Yamato from having to convince Takeru to play along with the lie he'd told their father.  Yamato had explained that Takeru had gotten a slight cold and had stayed home that day and was also sleeping it off.  Mr. Ishida had accepted the lie easily enough.  

Taichi poked his head past Yamato's and stared at Takeru's sleeping form.  The square of light from the hallway softened his features and made his hair shine like a gold coin in the surrounding darkness.  Beside Taichi, Hikari suddenly grabbed her bag as something inside it began to struggle.

"Patamon!" she whispered sharply.

"Patamon?" Yamato said

With a squeak of triumph, the orange digimon's head popped out of Hikari's backpack.  

The bag rumbled again and Gatomon's voice came out clearly, "Patamon, get off my face!"

Patamon wiggled out with much grunting and cursing coming from the feline digimon left inside the bag.  He finally fell free where Taichi managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Thanks Tai."  Patamon glanced at the bed and immediately flew over.  He landed with a soft thump next to his human partner.  He nudged the sleeping boy gently.  When he got no response he mewled softly and his ears drooped.      

The others remained at the door.  Taichi and Yamato flanking Hikari while she hugged her pack against her chest and Gatomon leaned over her partner's arms.  What could they say?

Yamato backed away from the door and the others followed suit.  In his room, he offered his chair to Hikari and settled on the bed with his back against the wall while Taichi leaned back on the door, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"So he hasn't woken up at all yet?" Taichi demanded.

"No."

Gatomon leapt from Hikari's arms and began pacing the floor.  Yamato saw Taichi's legs twitch and guessed the brown-haired boy itched to do the same, but he settled for crossing his arms behind his head instead.

"Gatomon?"  Yamato queried.

"Yes?"

"Did Gennai say anything to you at all?"

"No!" she spat, "I wish I could get my hands on him and—"

"Gatomon, calm down," Hikari said gently.  "None of us has heard from him.  I called Izzy right before we left and he hasn't heard anything either."

"He must know something."

Yamato looked up at his best friend.  He was surprised Taichi hadn't started shouting himself blue by now.  "Why do you say that?"

"Two days—"

"One and a half," Hikari corrected.

Taichi uncoiled from the door and waved his hand.  "Whatever."  He began to pace along with the feline digimon, his sock-covered feet tapping solidly against the wooden floor.  "But this long and he still hasn't responded, yet?"

"Well, it has been only about a day," Hikari said.

"It hasn't taken him this long before, has it?"  He stopped.  He spun.

"He might be busy dealing with this thing and hasn't had time to talk to us yet."

"I don't think so."  He continued to pace.  Tap, tap, tap.  Stop.  Spin.  Tap, tap, tap. Stop.  Spin.  Tap, tap, tap.

"Will you stop that?"  Yamato growled.

Taichi paused to stare at his blue-eyed friend.  "Huh?  You want me to stop thinking?"

Yamato blinked.  "What?"

"What?"

"Taichi-oniisan, I think he meant your pacing," Hikari said.

Taichi looked at his younger sister.  "Oh.  What about it?"

Hikari sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I think," Gatomon said, leaping onto Hikari's lap, "she means to say that Matt wants you to stop wearing a hole through the floor."

"Oh," he stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment.  "Ohh.  Hey, that's not fair!"  He glowered at his best friend accusingly.  "You didn't say anything to Gatomon!"

"She's not an oversized dimwit like you."

"Hey!  I resent that!  Am I getting fat or something?"

Yamato blinked again.  "What?"

"Am I getting too big for my clothes?"

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"You said I was 'oversized'!"

Yamato turned to the ruby-eyed girl, who was barely managing to stifle her giggles.  "All these years and I still don't understand him."

"Me, too," she agreed.

Taichi whipped his head back and forth between his blonde-haired friend and brown-haired sister, but before he could open his mouth, Gatomon leapt off of Hikari's lap onto the bed.  "Ha-ha-ha.  Why don't you all keep laughing.  Why don't we throw a party while we're at it!"  She glared at them.  "Meanwhile TK's in the next room almost comatose and an unknown threat runs loose in the digital world!"  

It was like someone had drenched them with a glass of cold water.  Hikari lost her smile.  Taichi became absolutely still.  And Yamato turned his face away from the green-eyed glare.

"She's right," Yamato said softly.  "This is serious.  We don't have time to be making jokes."

"We are serious," Hikari replied, "We haven't forgotten Takeru or those Kabuterimon.  But that does not mean we can't laugh or smile.  If we didn't we'd all wear ourselves out from being so tense all of the time."  She smiled tiredly, but there was a glint in her exhausted eyes, and held out a hand to her digimon partner.  "Come on, Gatomon.  You've been like this since this afternoon.  Can't you give me even a little smile?"

Gatomon stared at her.  Then closed her eyes and shook her head.  She didn't see Hikari bite her lip and lower her hand slowly.  Gatomon sat down on the bed, her shoulders slumping slightly.  "After you all left yesterday, Patamon fell unconscious.  We tried to wake him up, but nothing worked.  The others didn't know what to do.  I couldn't do anything. . ."

Yamato frowned.  This was news.  But Patamon looked fine before.

As if reading his thoughts, Taichi said, "But Patamon looked okay to me."

"He woke up just before you and Hikari came."  She paused.  "I think he knew you were coming or knew he would be able to see TK at least.  But one thing he knew for sure he _had_ to come here.  He had to see TK.  He kept saying so."  

In one fluid motion Gatomon leapt back onto Hikari's lap, startling her.  "Hikari.  What if they come back?  What if they come after you?"

Hikari's eyes softened, but before she could reply, Yamato demanded sharply, "Why does he need to see TK?  Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?"  Gatomon said, "I don't think so."  But she sounded doubtful.

"No, there isn't anything wrong."

"TK!"  The chorus of voices greeted the younger blonde and he smiled wearily in return.  

"I'm sorry I made you all worry."

Yamato stood up swiftly and guided the younger blond to his bed.  "TK!  You shouldn't be walking around like this so soon."  Takeru flopped down and Yamato glared at him.  The squirt still looked like hell, but his eyes were bright and he was smiling.  Yamato had never felt so relieved.

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked.

"How are you feeling?" Gatomon echoed simultaneously.

"Takeru. . . ." Hikari breathed.  She smiled and her wine red eyes softened noticeably.

Takeru flushed slightly.  Clearing his throat louder than necessary, he absently rubbed Patamon's ears and said, "I'm alright.  Just a little tired."

"Just a _little_?!  Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?!" Taichi exclaimed.  "I agree with Matt, you need to go back to bed."

Shaking his head, Takeru ran a hand through his limp hair and grimaced when he felt the oily locks, then smiled slightly.  "We have to go back to the digital world tomorrow."

'Like hell," Yamato thought.  He opened his mouth to say so.

"NO!"  Surprised, everyone looked at the cat digimon sitting in Hikari's lap.  "I mean," she continued, "we should wait to hear from Gennai first.  Like Tai said, he _must_ know something if he hasn't responded by now."

Yamato nodded, "Yes, lets wait."  Even as he said this, he knew the Squirt would not listen.  There was a determined glint in Takeru's eyes that had become increasingly consistent over the years much to Yamato's annoyance.

And Takeru was already shaking his head again, "This can't wait.  Don't you understand?"  He lowered his gaze.  "What about all the other digimon?  What if this swarm starts attacking them?"

"They won't."

"What makes you say that, Gatomon?" Takeru asked.

"You were right.  They were only after you.  After you left, they flew off and no one has seen them."

"No one saw where they went?" Taichi said.

"No.  We tried following them," Gatomon said, "but they were too fast.  The others are asking other digimon if they know anything.  So far we only know that they headed to the east."

"Why are they going after Takeru?" Hikari said quietly.  "Why not the rest of us, too?"

"We don't know that they won't come after the rest of you," Gatomon bristled, "If they try to lay one and I mean even _one_ finger on you, I'll scratch it raw and go for their eyes next!"

Yamato agreed with the feline digimon silently, although his vow was for his idiot brother.

Hikari laid a calming hand on her partner's soft back.  "But right now, it looks like TK is their only target.  Why?"

Everyone grew silent, thoughtful.  Yamato shot worried looks towards his brother, whose eyes kept drooping although he fought to keep them open.  

"Is it because of his crest?"  They all looked at Taichi.

"What do you mean?"  Hikari said.

"He is the digidestined of Hope.  If they," Taichi waved his hands vaguely, "whoever they are, wanted to defeat us, why not strike where it would hurt the most?"

"In that case, why not come after me or Matt or you?" Hikari demanded.  

Taichi shrugged.  "Maybe they think it'll be easier after they take out TK?  I don't know."  He buried his face in his hands.  "Darghhh!  Forget it.  You're right, it makes no sense."

"It makes a lot of sense," Yamato said quietly.  "Without Hope, how can anyone possibly have faith in the fight?"  He folded his arms and stared at the floor intently as if trying to see past the polished wood.  "Would anyone care, then?  What value does Courage or Friendship have then?"

"It can't be that simple."  Takeru shifted, sitting straighter.  "Our crests represent our strength.  It does not mean it is who we are.  I am not Hope.  That is only a part of what I am.  Getting rid of me will not rid this world of Hope, because _everyone_ has the capacity to hope.  It is a part of everyone."

"But," Hikari said, "there is a lot we don't know about our crests.  We are all connected; no one can deny that.  If we lose you, Takeru . . . what happens?  To us?" 

"It doesn't matter why," Taichi interjected, "What we know is that a swarm of champion-level digimon seem to be after _your_ butt."  He pointed at Takeru for emphasis.  "And we can't be sure they won't come after any of us either.  So no heroics."  Yamato rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and glared pointedly at the brunette.  Taichi blanched but continued, "Don't go to the digital world without a partner at least.  And by partner, I mean one of _us_.  Hear me?"

Takeru averted his gaze, a red tinge touching his cheekbones.  He mumbled something unintelligible, which quickly turned into a stifled yawn.  This was echoed by Hikari, who smiled sheepishly and mumbled an apology.  

"I think we should go home," Taichi sighed.  "After all, there's not much we can do without a little more investigation."  He ruffled Takeru's coin bright hair affectionately, much as Yamato would usually do.  "Get some rest, okay?"

"Right."

"Takeru, don't push yourself," Hikari said.  She opened her mouth as if say more, her burgundy eyes heavy with her unspoken words, but in the end, she lowered her gaze and whispered, "Just . . . take care."  Then hurried out the door.

It was only after Yamato had bid his father a good night that he remembered why Taichi and Hikari had come over in the first place.  Yamato slapped his forehead.  That devious little brat!  They'd been sidetracked by his ludicrous suggestion to return to the digital world!

But why?

The apartment was quiet.  Cool air blew through the open window with an extra nip that hinted at the coming days of winter.  Moonlight streamed across the bed and pooled like silver water into his gleaming eyes.  The bed dipped as his partner shifted slightly onto his back, propped one arm beneath his head, and stared up at the moon with an equally troubled stare.  

"Patamon?" his partner whispered.

"Yes?"

"You heard it all, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I know they want to know."

Patamon remained silent.  His partner was distressed.  He'd guessed it even before Taichi and Hikari had come back to the digital world.    

"But what am I supposed to say?" Takeru continued.

"Just tell them what happened.  They will believe you."

"No," Takeru sighed, "I'm not worried about that."

Patamon studied his partner's profile.  The moon's pale rays brushing across his cheekbones and nose like a dusting of fairy dust.  His limp hand rested atop of the covers and the other curled gently around the gold-white strands that spread messily across the plump pillow.  The blankets rose and fell in a steady rhythm with his quiet breathing, and his mouth, always curved upwards slightly as if he was laughing at some private joke, had deep lines scored into the corners, although his brow was clear.

"What was it?  It didn't feel right."

"Not right?" Patamon said.

"No.  It felt . . . alien."

Patamon bumped his head gently against his partner's side.  "This was your first time.  Don't think it would feel so natural so easily."

". . . Yeah. . . .  You're right. . . ."

Patamon kept his gaze on his partners face until he closed his eyes.  "Good-night, Patamon."

But not until his breathing had deepened in sleep, did Takeru's mouth soften and the lines disappear.  And even then, his lips did not tip upwards as they usually did.

"Yeah and then he was, like, 'Hey, whatever!'  And no way was I gonna take that from a total creep like him!"

"So what did you do?"

"Do?  Why I _clobbered_ him, of course!"  Motomiya Jun swung her arms, demonstrating her swing.  Her long red hair swung with her movements, nearly whipping her friend, Sayuri, in the face.  Her other friend, Momoe, stepped back hastily as Jun became a little too enthusiastic in her demonstration.  "But the worst part was when the police officer arrived!"

"Why?" Momoe asked, adjusting her glasses.  "Weren't you happy to see him after what that guy did?"

"Of course, I was!  But, ugh!  The officer got there just as I was finishing off that jerk and thought _I_ was the one abusing him!  Honestly!" she finished with a huff.

"So, you mean to tell me that the police officer thought _you_ were the offender?  You, Jun?"

"Yes," Jun snapped, "And stop laughing!  It wasn't funny!"

But Momoe glanced over at Sayuri and both snickered, finally bursting into giggles.

"Hey!  I mean it!  It's not funny!"  Jun crossed her arms and glared at her friends.  When they showed no signs of stopping, she stalked past them with a stormy expression.  The wind blew harshly whipping her school uniform against her body, making her wish that she'd worn a jacket.  A cluster of golden leaves swept across her path.  One plastered itself to her, scratching her gently through her white stockings.  She paused.  Stared at the single leaf and slowly, of their own accord, her eyes traveled the path that the leaf had taken.  Tracked along hard gray cement and unforgiving black asphalt.  Stopped when a pair of black shoes and green pants moved into her view.  Her heart pounded slightly faster and she swallowed, feeling like she'd just gulped an egg whole.  She looked up slowly.

He was handsome.  A fringe of dark hair touched his left eyebrow and eyes so dark they could only be described as intense, glinted at her. Certainly would be a real lady charmer someday and indeed Jun could see that he was already aware of this.  His smile was confident, a smirk almost, and he held his case over one shoulder casually like he was modeling for a picture.  But there was something cold about him.  Something in his eyes that belied the casual stance.  

Then she blinked.  And he was already walking on, his green blazer flapping gently in the cool breeze.  Jun opened her mouth, taking a step forward.  

"JUN!"

BEEEEEEEP!

She gasped.  Leapt back as the car careened past, whipping her hair into her face, her clothes into disarray.  Her case flew from her fingers.  She fell to her knees.  Air wooshed in the wake of the vehicle, the fumes surrounding her, a thick cloud of hot, black gas.  It rang abnormally loud in her ears.  Ringing loudly, then steadying into a constant beat like her pounding heart.  She tried to remember to breathe.  Didn't respond to her friend's worried voices.  Did not note the fine trembling of her limbs.  

"Jun?!"  Momoe was on the verge of tears.  "Jun!"

Sayuri slapped Jun lightly.  "She doesn't seem to be injured.  Jun.  Are you okay?"

The boy and girl disappeared around a corner.  Jun blinked and looked up at her friends' worried faces.  Became aware of the coldness seeping into her legs from the cement.  Felt the rough ground scratch against her stockings.  She shivered as another breeze blew, the long sleeves of her uniform too thin against the chill.  Somewhere, beyond that same corner, a train horn blared.  A group of students passed the trio, pausing in their bright chatter to look at them curiously for a moment.

"Jun?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah."  Jun sucked in a shuddering breath and summoned a smile.  "I'm alright."

"Hurt?"

Jun got up slowly, raising herself carefully.  She rolled her shoulders a bit and tested her knees and ankles.  "Nope.  All okay, see?"  She jumped up and down to prove her statement.

Momoe swallowed.  Looked down and paused for a moment.  Then her head shot back up and she glared.  "God, Jun, what the _hell_?!  It was, like, I don't know, you were just staring off into space or something!  And then you just leapt off the curb like that!  What the were you thinking?!"

"Heh-heh.  I guess I wasn't."  Jun stuck out her tongue.  "And I did _not _leap off the curb.  Oh, and thanks for asking after my welfare and all.  I'm alright, if you were wondering."

"Really?" Sayuri asked before Momoe could snap back a response.  "Physically or mentally?"

Both Jun and Momoe stopped to gape at the short girl.  

She blinked back, briefly hiding brown eyes.  "What?"

"Y-you . . . you . . ." Momoe stuttered.

"You just made a joke!" Jun exclaimed.

"I did?"

Jun sighed.  "Never mind.  But I'm sorry about that, Momoe."

"You should be!"  Momoe turned away with a sniff.

"Momoe!"  Jun leapt onto the bespectacled girl's back.  "Momooeeee.  I said I was sooorry."

Momoe staggered under the other girl's weight and grunted.  "Okay," she gasped, "okay, I forgive you.  Now get off my back!"

"Right!"  Jun jumped off.  Spotting coin-bright hair, she began jumping, squealing, "Oh!  It's Matt!  It's Matt!"  She rushed past her friends, who sighed in unison.  "Matt!  Matt!  Oh, Matt!  I can't believe we take the same route to scho—aahh!"  She grunted as the Yamato's weight collapsed beneath her exuberant hug and they both thudded to the ground.  Her face was pushed against Yamato's hard chest and their limbs entangled.  But he seemed a bit more muscular than usual.  Yamato had always been slim, but today he seemed just a tad . . . wider in the chest?  And his cologne was different today.  No wait, he wasn't _wearing_ any cologne.  What?

Jun leaned back slightly.  What?  Green?  But their school uniform was a dark blue.  Green was . . . the . . . middle school . . . .  Jun leapt back.  "OhmyGodI'msosorryAreyoualright?"  She reached down hastily and helped him stand up.  "I'm really, really sorry.  I thought you were someone . . . Takeru?"

"Geez, sis.  I guess it's not enough that you're running around scaring Matt, you have to pick on TJ, too?"  

Jun turned to the voice.  Then glared.  "Who asked you?"

"No one."  Daisuke smirked.  "I just wanted to annoy you.  Anyway, isn't Matt enough?  Or are you just expanding your areas of attack?"

"Shoo, fly," Jun sniffed, "Buzz off."  She turned to Takeru, making sure Daisuke was cut off completely from the conversation.  "Wow, Takeru, you've really grown.  I thought you were Matt!"

Takeru groaned slightly.  "Please don't say that.  Matt?  Ugh!"

Jun giggled.  "Well, if he doesn't do anything soon, I might lose interest in him and go for you!"  At Takeru's panicked look, she burst into full laughter.  "I'm just kidding!  Ha-ha!  Just joking!  I'm sorry, Takeru, but you are waaay too young.  Ha-ha-ha!"  After a while Takeru joined in as well.

"You go to school with Matt, right?" he asked.

"Mm-hm."  Jun picked up her case and began walking back to her friends.

Behind them, Daisuke shouted, "Hey!  Wait!"

"I haven't seen you for a while now," Takeru said.

"Well, of course!  I've been so busy with cram school and preparing for college."

"College?  Where are you planning to go?"

"Mm.  I don't know.  I've applied to several of them, but I guess whichever one I get, I'll take.  Heh."

"Yeah," Daisuke interjected, "but we know what you really want is Tokyo U."

"So what?  Doesn't everybody?"

"Ha!  But we also know Tokyo University doesn't accept idiots!"

"And what about you, brother dear?"  Jun smiled cattily.  "What high school are you planning to apply for, hm?  Let's see: Bozo's school for clowns?  Dumbo's Dunces?  Or maybe—"

"No way!  There are really schools like that around?!"

Takeru blinked.  "Daisuke, she was being sarcastic."

"Huh?"  Daisuke flushed slightly.  "Oh.  I-I-I knew that!  I was just joking, too!  Ha-ha-ha!"

"Right.  Suuure you were." Jun said.  There was a soft thud to her side.  She whipped around and gasped, "Takeru!"

"Takeru!" Daisuke was at the blonde's side in a second.  "Hey, man!  Are you okay?!  I told you it was too early, you dummy!"

"What's wrong?"  Sayuri said as she and Momoe approached them.

"I don't know," Jun said.  "Takeru?  Are you alright?  What's wrong?  Are you sick?"

"No."  Takeru tried to smile up at them.  "No. Just felt a little dizzy there and tripped, that's all."

"Hey, I'm taking you back home," Daisuke said.  "And stop complaining.  If Matt doesn't tie you down to the bed, I will."

"What am I?  A cripple?  I feel fine.  Honestly!" Takeru sighed.  "It was just the sun, that's all."  Takeru stood up slowly.  

"Are you sure?"  Jun frowned.  "Takeru, don't push yourself.  I'm sure Matt wouldn't want anything to happen to you."  Jun placed one hand on his forehead and the other on her own.  "Well, you don't feel hot."  She lifted his bangs, peering at his face carefully.  "You're kind of pale and your eyes are a bit red.  Maybe you should go home and rest another day."

Takeru flushed and Jun had to restrain herself from hugging him tightly and squealing.  Really.  The boy was just too cute for his own good.  

"R-really," Takeru stammered, "I'm fine.  If I get too tired, I'll go to the nurse, okay?"

Jun considered for a moment.  Then said, "Okay.  You do that."  She placed one hand on her hip and waved a finger at him.  "And no excuses!  You got that?!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

She made a face.  "Ma'am?  Hello!  I'm not that old yet!"

"Really?" Daisuke said, "You sure look it!"

"Daisuke!"

He ran off, his laughter trailing back to her.

"Ugh!" she muttered, "What an annoying brother."

Takeru smiled, "Well, I'll see you around, Jun.  Good luck."

Jun smiled, then waved.  "Take care, Takeru.  Make sure Daisuke doesn't rub off too much onto you, okay?"  

"Will do!"

She watched the receding backs of her brother and Takeru.  Then shivered as the wind blew again, cutting through her thin sleeves like the cloth was non-existent.  A swirl of golden leaves fluttered by and continued on to surround the two boys.  She could catch the faint scent of rotting leaves and . . . something else.  Something familiar, but not real.  Something musty . . .

"Ah?!"  She gasped.  

Momoe jumped back, startled.  "Jun?  You had that same look on your face again!"

"What?"

"The same look right before you jumped in front of the car!"

"Sorry," she mumbled.  Then smiled brightly, knocking one fist against her head.  "Ha!  Guess I was thinking too much.  Eh-heh."  She sprinted down the sidewalk, "Come on, we're going to be late!"

But the wind still blew at her back.  It was damp and chilly.  And sounded like it was wailing.

Author's Notes:

Er . . . Hello?  Hello?  Is this thing on?  Hellloooo?  _Sigh_.  Well I don't blame you.  The first update after a year-long hiatus?  Ha!

Well I hope you've enjoyed the story and you'll also take the time to give me a little review.  Thanks!  Bye!


End file.
